Lightning and Thunder
by Alpheratz3100
Summary: Summary: Kau bersinar layaknya kilat, begitu singkat. Begitu cepat. Dan aku datang terlambat bagai guntur. Perbedaan waktu diantara kita menjadi penghalang kebersamaan kita. Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon/Hoshi/ Woozi/ Soonhoon/ Hozi/Slight Meanie!/GS! For Uke/SVT Fic


**Soonhoon Story— Lightning and Thunder**

 **Based on EXO-K song; Thunder**

 **©2017**

 **Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon(GS)—and Others (GS for** ** _uke)_**

 **T+**

 **Romance, Hurt, Tragedy**

 ** _Remake from FF with same tittle by Code. Thanks for the permission_**

 **Warning! OOC, Semi-Canon, Typos, Gender Bender and some cheesy scene 'cause I can't help it, anyway**

 **Enjoy the Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hm?"

Lee Jihoon berhenti menghirup _hot chocolate_ dan menyipitkan matanya melihat pasangan yang baru memasuki café dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Ada apa?"

Jeon Wonwoo yang duduk di hadapannya berhenti memainkan ponselnya dan mengikuti arah pandangnya tapi tidak mendapati siapapun berdiri di pintu. Tentu saja, karena orang yang seharusnya dilihat Jihoon kini sudah mengantri di depan counter.

"Aniya. Tadi aku pikir aku melihat Soonyoung."

Jihoon kembali menunduk menatap minumannya. Tapi sekali-sekali matanya mencuri-curi pandang ke sudut ruangan di mana namja yang mirip Soonyoung itu tengah berceloteh riang dengan yeoja lain yang menempel erat di sebelahnya seperti lintah.

"Mau telfon siapa?" tanya Wonwoo begitu Jihoon mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya.

"Soonyoung."

Jawaban singkat Jihoon membuat Wonwoo memutar bola matanya kesal. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Wonwoo tidak terlalu menyukai hubungan sahabatnya dengan Soonyoung, si mantan playboy Seoul. Tapi usaha mati-matian Jihoon membuat Wonwoo terpaksa membiarkan Soonyoung berhubungan dengannya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa seharipun menghabiskan waktumu denganku tanpa perlu menghubunginya?" tanya Wonwoo sewot

Jihoon hanya tersenyum kecil dan menempelkan earphone ke telinganya. Senyum kecil bermain di bibirnya tapi mata tajamnya tetap mengawasi namja yang masih mengantri di depan counter. Begitu terdengar nada sambung, namja tersebut terlihat kaget dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari balik saku jas coklatnya. Senyum Jihoon agak bergetar saat Soonyoung mengangkat telfonnya persis ketika namja tadi menempelkan ponsel di telinganya.

"Ya?"

"Eodiya?"

"Sedang di luar. Makan siang. Wae?"

"Aniya. _Just miss you_.", katanya pelan hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Nado. Ummm… Aku tutup dulu ya. Bye."

Kata _'I love you'_ tertahan di bibir Jihoon saat dia sadar Soonyoung telah mematikan telfonnya lebih dulu. Mungkin itu memang hanya teman kantor Soonyoung yang kebetulan mengajaknya makan siang.

Tapi apa perlu Soonyoung sampai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang yeoja itu dengan sangat mesra? Walaupun ia sudah sering melihat Soonyoung berpose dengan model lain, tidak pernah ia sedekat ini dengan yeoja lain di luar schedule.

"Wonwoo-ya, ayo jalan lagi. Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin mencari baju baru untuk launching party MCM di Gangnam?"

"Ah ya. Kaja."

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa top model sepertimu masih perlu shopping di luar. Bukannya kau sudah punya ribuan baju yang kau sponsori?"

"Entahlah. Hanya sedang mood shopping. Dan kebetulan juga besok ada _schedule launcing_ , jadi mengapa tidak sekalian mencari baju. Mumpung kau tidak sibuk berkutat di ruanganmu yang sempit dan _claustrophobic_ itu."

"Hei, aku sengaja menyempatkan diri khusus untukmu jadi jangan menghina tempat kerjaku. Dan…"

Ponsel Jihoon berdering dengan nama "Seungcheol" terpampang besar di layarnya. Wonwoo yang mengintip ponsel Jihoon juga langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Ya Cheol-ah?" tanyanya malas.

"Ji, umm… Tentang tawaran dari YG minggu lalu…"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menerima deadline di hari itu. Itu hari penting dan aku tidak yakin aku bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu jadi jawabanku tetap tidak.

"Bukan itu. Umm… G-Dragon-sshi ingin berbicara langsung denganmu."

"Oh baiklah."

"Annyeonghaseyo, G-Dragon imnida."

"Ne. Lee Jihoon imnida." sapanya kembali dengan nada lebih sopan.

"Saya akan langsung to the point saja, Jihoon-sshi. Big Bang akan sangat terhormat jika kami bisa memakai salah satu lagu buatanmu."

"Maaf G-Dragon-sshi, tapi jawaban saya tetap tidak akan berubah. Lagipula, bukankah selama ini YG memilili anda dan Teddy-sshi sebagai composer terbaik. Mengapa anda tiba-tiba ingin menerima lagu dari producer dan composer lepas seperti saya?"

"Karena saya yang merekomendasikan anda sendiri. Saya personally sangat suka lagu yang baru dirilis 2NE1 bulan lalu dan seperti yang anda ketahui sendiri bahwa lagu tersebut masih merajai seluruh chart di Asia."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya tapi itu semua juga berkat kepopuleran dan usaha 2ne1 sendiri. Saya hanya memberikan bahan mentah dan membantu memoles mereka sedikit."

"Tapi lagu tersebut juga tidak akan ada tanpa hasil pemikiran anda. Jadi saya sangat berharap anda bisa bekerja sama sekali lagi dengan YG untuk album Big Bang berikutnya."

"Jawaban saya tetap tidak, G-Dragon-sshi. Maaf."

"Baiklah. Saya mengerti. Sangat disayangkan, Jihoon-sshi. Kami akan tetap menunggu kesempatan bekerja sama dengan anda di lain waktu."

"Tentu, G-Dragon-sshi."

Jihoon mendengar Seungcheol dan G-Dragon berbicara sebentar lalu Seungcheol langsung kembali mengoceh dengan sangat cepat.

" _It's G to the Dragon. Kwon to the Ji to the Young_! Mengapa kau menolaknya dengan alasanmu yang bodoh itu? Astaga mengapa kau begitu idiot?"

"Aku rasa itu adalah alasan yang sama sekali tidak bodoh, Choi Seungcheol. Jadi berhentilah mengoceh dan laporkan progress recording dengan Girl's Day ke emailku sekarang, arasseo? Aku tutup dulu. Sampai ketemu di studio nanti malam. Bye."

"Yah, bersikaplah baik sedikit dengan Sengcheol. _I feel bad for him_."

"Untuk apa? Lagipula dia menyebalkan. Aku memiliki alasan sendiri untuk menolak tawaran bekerja sama dengan G-Dragon dan Big Bang."

"Kau menolak tawaran dari G-Dragon dan Big Bang?!"

Mereka beruntung outlet Mango yang mereka masuki sedang sepi. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa semua orang sudah menatap mereka dengan pandangan mencela. Jihoon melemparkan pandangan memperingatkan ke Wonwoo dan gadis itu langsung merendahkan nada suaranya.

"Kau gila! YG sangat jarang mencari produser dari luar. Teddy dan G-Dragon sudah lebih dari cukup bagi mereka. Dan kau justru menolak permintaan mereka? Kau tidak tau berapa banyak orang yang mengantri agar bisa berada di posisimu."

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku! Mereka meminta deadline lagunya selesai di hari jadianku dengan Soonyoung yang pertama!"

"Demi idiot satu itu? Aku sangat mengerti mengapa Seungcheol berniat mencabik-cabikmu. Aku bahkan akan membantunya menyembunyikan mayatmu jika dia benar-benar melakukannya. Jihoon, Soonyoung _isn't that worthy_."

"Wonwoo, kita tidak berbicara soal masalah ini. Masalah bayaran _royalty_ tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan waktuku dengan Soonyoung."

"Tapi…"

"Lebih baik kau cepat memilih bajumu supaya kita bisa lebih cepat makan malam lalu pulang. Aku ada _recording_ tengah malam nanti dengan _rookie group_ jadi Seungcheol tidak bisa banyak membantu."

Wonwoo terlihat kesal tapi ia tidak bisa membantah begitu melihat Jihoon melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Itu artinya ia benar-benar tidak mau bicara lagi bagaimanapun Wonwoo mencoba dengan segala cara.

.

.

.

"Jeon Wonwoo! Apa kau tidak punya pilihan film yang lain? _Seriously_! Kau tau sendiri aku sangat tidak suka menonton film _sappy_ seperti ini!"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Jihoon. Aku dengar ini sangat bagus kok. Kau pasti tidak akan menyesal walaupun film ini memang bukan genremu sama sekali."

Jihoon menekan hidungnya keras-keras, mencoba menangkan emosinya yang terasa mendidih. Sesi menonton tengah malam yang seharusnya meredakan stress sepanjang _recording_ justru akan berubah menjadi sesi yang lebih menyebalkan.

"Mengapa kau tidak menggunakan _voucher_ tiket gratismu ini untuk kau habiskan dengan pacarmu itu huh?"

"Mingyu masih belum pulang dari Swiss." gumamnya pelan lalu menggandeng tangan Jihoon masuk ke studio.

"Apa kau tidak kesepian? Berpisah sangat jauh dengan pacarmu?"

Wonwoo hanya mengangkat bahu acuh tidak acuh seakan-akan itu adalah hal biasa. Seakan-akan Jihoon hanya bertanya mengapa Wonwoo sangat memperhatikan penampilannya.

"Resiko menjadi model. Apalagi yang dari _agency_ international seperti kami. Harus tahan banting kalau ada _schedule_ di luar negeri atau tidak ada jadwal pemotretan yang sama. Belum lagi terkadang kami harus berganti _partner_ dan berpose yang agak mesra walaupun tidak sampai ciuman atau sebangsanya. Pertamanya sih memang sepi kalau Mingyu tidak ada, tapi lama-lama juga terbiasa kok."

Seperti biasa, tidak banyak orang yang mengambil waktu tengah malam sebagai waktu menonton bioskop. Keduanya langsung mengambil tempat di bagian paling belakang. Masih ada beberapa pasang orang yang masuk setelah film dimulai tapi tidak ada orang yang mendekati daerah belakang jadi Wonwoo dan Jihoon serasa menguasai tempat dan leluasa melakukan apa saja bahkan untuk mengangkat kaki.

Di tengah-tengah film, Wonwoo, dengan wajah yang dibanjiri air mata, menyikut tangan Jihoon dan mengisyaratkannya melihat ke bawah. Jihoon setengah tertawa setengah mendengus saat melihat sepasang _couple_ justru berciuman dengan sangat mesra di bawah mereka padahal _scene_ yang ditampilkan sedang sedih-sedihnya hingga menguras air mata.

Tapi warna rambut laki-laki itu anehnya terlihat sangat familiar? Ah tidak mungkin… Soonyoung bilang ia ada jadwal pemotretan di Jepang. Tapi cahaya yang minim dari film di hadapannya, cukup membuat Jihoon yakin kalau yang dihadapannya itu memang Soonyoung.

Tanpa terasa air matanya turun dalam diam. Matanya difokuskannya ke film tapi ketika film itu akhirnya berakhir, tidak satu hal-pun teringat di benak Jihoon.

Wonwoo tertawa pelan saat melihat wajah Jihoon yang juga penuh air mata. Ia menyeruput habis soda-nya dan mulai membereskan bungkus _snack_ -nya.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau filmnya memang sangat bagus. Lihat dirimu sendiri, Ji. Kau bahkan hampir membentuk sungai Han yang kedua di wajahmu."

Jihoon masih diam. Pandangan matanya masih terpaku ke _couple_ yang belum bergerak dari tempat mereka dan hanya saling bergenggaman tangan dengan erat. Wonwoo mengikuti arah pandangnya dan hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kapan-kapan aku harus mengajak Mingyu menonton film horror lalu menciumnya di tengah-tengah adegan." katanya setengah menyindir.

Tapi Jihoon tidak memberikan respon sama sekali. Wonwoo mengangkat salah satu alis dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jihoon.

"Hm?"

"Kau melamun." balas Wonwoo datar.

"Oh! Ya maaf aku tidak mendengar perkataanmu. Aku hanya terlalu… Eumm… Film yang sangat bagus. Aku bahkan sampai menangis seperti ini. Haha…"

Tawa _awkward_ Jihoon tidak terlewatkan oleh Wonwoo sama sekali. Matanya menyipit tidak suka.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Huh? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

Matanya kembali mengikuti gerakan _couple_ yang beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan menuju pintu keluar. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo mengikuti arah pandangan Jihoon sekilas lalu kembali ke Jihoon.

"Ada yang salah denganmu? Mengapa dari tadi kau melihat… Tunggu… BUKANKAH TADI ITU SOONYOUNG?! BRENGSEK!"

Tangan Jihoon langsung sigap menangkap pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan mencegatnya. Kepalanya menggeleng tapi Wonwoo tetap memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku, Jihoon. Aku tidak main-main. Biar aku bunuh si brengsek tidak tau malu itu."

"Tidak. Mungkin kita tadi hanya salah lihat."

"Salah lihat?!"

"Soonyoung sedang di Jepang." gumam Jihoon kecil.

"Jepang? Jepang katamu? Baiklah. Dengarkan ini baik-baik."

Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya dan langsung mencari-cari _contact_ seseorang yang tidak pernah dihubungi sebelumnya. Jihoon hanya menunduk dengan air mata masih bermain di pelupuk matanya.

" _Yoboseyo_?", sebuah suara yang terdengar baru saja bangun dari tidur bergaung dari speaker.

" _Yoboseyo_ , Lee Seokmin- _ssi_? Jeon Wonwoo _imnida_."

 _'_ _Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?'_

"Umm… Apa anda tau di mana keberadaan Kwon Soonyoung-ssi sekarang? Nomor ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi dan aku ada sedikit keperluan dengannya."

 _'_ _Kalau boleh tau, apa keperluan anda begitu penting?'_

"Ya tentu saja. Beberapa hari lalu Soonyoung meminjam beberapa koleksi buku novelku dari temanku yang juga kebetulan temannya dan aku ingin meminta kembali novel-novel tersebut karena aku tidak bisa travelling ke luar negeri tanpa buku-buku tersebut."

 _'_ _Baiklah. Aku akan mengirimkan alamat Soonyoung. Anda bisa mendatangi dan memintanya sendiri.'_

"Ya, ya, tentu saja. Tapi menurut info yang aku dapat, bukankah Soonyoung sedang di Jepang?"

 _'_ _Jepang? Soonyoung tidak ada_ schedule _sama sekali hingga rabu depan.'_

"Benarkah. Baiklah, aku mengerti, Seokmin-sshi. Maaf sudah merepotkan. Selamat malam."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Di dalam studio bioskop, tidak ada lagi orang selain mereka. Air mata Jihoon turun dalam diam, tanpa terhalang oleh siapapun untuk melihat.

"Jepang huh? Apakah Soonyoung mempunyai kembaran dan aku tidak tau? Sepertinya Soonyoung harus memberi alasan yang lebih baik jika ingin berbohong denganmu lain kali. Tidak, tidak. Tidak ada kata lain kali. Kau harus putus dengannya, Ji. _Harus_!"

"Tidak mungkin tadi itu Soonyoung. Mungkin hanya orang yang kebetulan mirip."

"Oh tentu saja! Orang yang kebetulan mirip Sooyoung itu juga mempunyai baju yang sama persis dengan Soonyoung. Aku tadi ada pemotretan dengan Soonyoung dan secara kebetulan sekali orang tadi juga memakai baju yang dipakai Sooyoung setelah selesai pemotretan huh? Dan baju itu juga sangat kebetulan sekali dibuat khusus untuk Soonyoung oleh salah satu _designer_ yang mengikuti _Seoul Fashion Week_ bulan lalu."

"Tidak… Tidak mungkin."

"AKU TIDAK IDIOT, JIHOON! BERHENTILAH MENYANGKAL DAN AKUI BAHWA SI BRENGSEK ITU BERMAIN DI BELAKANGMU! PUTUSKAN DIA!"

Bentakan keras setengah histeris Wonwoo justru membuat air mata Jihoon kembali mengalir deras. Kali ini diiringi isakan tangis. Wonwoo menggertakkan giginya seiring rasa bersalah yang mulai terbangun di dadanya. Memang tidak seharusnya ia membentak Jihoon. Sahabatnya terlalu rapuh dan terlalu baik untuk disakiti oleh _playboy_ yang tidak tau _manner_ itu. Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan! Di luar batas!

"Kita pulang. Dan aku tidak mau tau pokoknya kau harus putus dengan Soonyoung. Aku tidak mau mendengar kau berhubungan lagi dengannya dalam bentuk apapun. Kemarikan ponselmu, Ji."

Jihoon tetap tidak bergerak, terlalu _shock_ dan kaku untuk menggerakkan ototnya. Tangannya baru bergerak saat Wonwoo sudah kehilangan kesabaran dan merebut tas lalu membongkar isinya.

" _Andwae_! Wonwoo, jangan. Tolong beri aku waktu. Ini masalahku dengan Soonyoung. Dan aku tidak yakin putus dengannya adalah solusi yang terbaik."

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu, beri aku solusi yang menurutmu lebih baik sebelum aku pergi dan memenggal kepala pacarmu tersayang itu."

"Jeon Wonwoo, ini masalahku dengannya. Kau tidak berhak untuk ikut campur."

"Tidak ada? Aku memiliki segala hak untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk sahabatku sendiri! Lee Jihoon, aku mengenalmu jauh lebih lama dan jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Soonyoung. Apa menurutmu aku kan sengaja menjerumuskanmu untuk terus menyiksa dirimu dengan cara membiarkanmu tetap pacaran dengan Soonyoung lalu menonton dengan tenang ketika dia berselingkuh di belakangmu? Aku tidak sekejam dan segila itu!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan putus dengan Soonyoung. Setidaknya belum. Dan keputusanku final, Wonwoo. Kau tidak bisa mengatur hidupku maupun _privacy_ -ku." tambah Jihoon tegas walaupun air matanya terus mengalir.

Seakan-akan wajahnya ditampar, Wonwoo terdiam dengan rahang yang terbuka dan menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. _This is unbelievable_. Sejak kapan kau menjadi _masochist_ seperti ini? Kau memilih untuk disakitinya seperti ini. Tidak… Tidak… Aku tidak percaya kau lebih memilih Soonyoung dibandingkan aku, _sahabatmu sendiri_. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu tapi… _Unbelievable_." gumam Wonwoo berulang-ulang.

"Tidak… Wonwoo, dengarkan aku. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku…"

Tapi Wonwoo tidak mendengarnya sama sekali dan terus bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Seiring dengan gumamannya, Wonwoo mundur perlahan-lahan hingga akhirnya ia berbalik dan keluar dari studio dengan kepala menunduk.

"Mianhae, Wonwoo. Bukan itu maksudku. Sungguh." lirih Jihoon.

.

.

.

Di tengah gemerlap lampu disko yang dipenuhi berpuluh-puluh orang saling menempel satu sama lain seperti lintah, seorang yeoja dengan wajah yang masih penuh makeup duduk di sudut bar dengan beberapa gelas kosong di hadapannya. Tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan gelas kecil yang setengah terisi oleh cairan orange seperti lemon tea. Matanya sudah setengah kabur tapi pikirannya tetap jernih memutar pertengkaran dengan sahabatnya.

Setetes air mata kembali turun dan ia langsung meneguk seluruh isi gelasnya. Bartender yang dari tadi mengawasinya dengan hati-hati sambil mengelap gelas-gelas kaca mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka.

"Leo, tolong _Sazerac_ lagi." teriak wanita itu untuk mengalahkan suara music sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas kosongnya.

"Wonwoo, kau sudah mabuk. 5 gelas _Negroni_ sudah cukup parah dan aku tidak akan membuat gelas _Sazerac_ yang ketiga. Aku tau toleransi alcohol-mu cukup tinggi tapi kau sudah mabuk sekarang."

"Tidak Leo. Aku masih sadar kok. _See?_ Aku bahkan masih bisa mengingat namamu, itu artinya aku masih cukup sadar, _sayang~_ "

"Jika kau tidak memanggilku _oppa_ lagi, itu artinya kau sudah mabuk.", gumam Leo pelan.

Leo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya mulai mengambil-ngambil beberapa botol dan membuat _cocktail_ baru. Dengan ahli, ia menuangkan cairan berwarna kemerahan ke gelas baru lalu meletakkannya di depan Wonwoo.

"Apa ini?"

"Aku tidak bisa membuat _Sazerac_ lagi untukmu. Maaf Wonwoo, tapi setidaknya minum _Chambord sour_ ini dulu karena aku harus menghubungi seseorang. _Urgent_! Dan jangan coba-coba bergerak dari tempat dudukmu, ok?"

Leo memastikan bahwa Wonwoo menuruti perintahnya sebelum menyelinap ke toilet lalu mencari sebuah nama di _contact phone_ dan menekan tombol _call_. Suara berat menyapanya dengan riang dari seberang.

" _Eodiya_?"

 _'_ _Baru selesai schedule. Wae?'_

"Yah, apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan pacarmu?"

 _'_ _Huh? Aku dengan Wonwoo baik-baik saja kok, hyung. Wae?'_

"Sepertinya Wonwoo ada masalah besar. Kalian tidak putus atau sebangsanya kan?"

 _'_ _Aniyo. Hmm… Dia memang sepertinya agak aneh saat aku bertemu dengannya 2 hari lalu tapi dia bilang tidak apa-apa. Jadi aku membiarkannya karena dia akan cerita sendiri kalau dia sudah siap. Ah, aku jadi mengoceh panjang lebar seperti ini. Apa Wonwoo di bar sekarang?'_

" _Yup_! Cepat jemput dia sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama dengan cocktail-cocktail lemah. Bisa-bisa dia mengamuk dan menghancurkan gelas-gelasku lagi."

 _'_ _Arasseoyo hyung. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana sekarang. Tahan Wonwoo sebentar, ok? Paling lama 20 menit lagi aku akan sampai di sana.'_

"Baiklah."

Jantung Leo hampir melompat ketika ia kembali ke pos jaganya. Tangan Wonwoo kini memegang botol kaca _vodka_ dan hampir membuka tutupnya jika Leo tidak segera menepis tangan Wonwoo dan merebut _vodka_ itu.

"Kau gila! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Leo, apa kau yakin yang kau berikan tadi adalah cocktail? Mengapa rasanya hanya seperti jus."

"Hei, apa kau meremehkan kemampuanku?"

"Bukan begitu _sayang_ ~ Nah, berikan aku sesuatu yang lebih kuat lagi, ok?"

Wonwoo memberikan _wink_ ke Leo sebelum kembali duduk dengan pundak yang turun. Tidak seperti biasanya sama sekali. Ketika Mingyu akhirnya sampai, Wonwoo baru saja menghabiskan gelas _Fuzzball_ -nya dan keningnya langsung berkerut.

"Leo, _Sazerac_ lagi, _jebal_. _Pretty please with cherry on top_."

Leo melemparkan pandangan memohon ke Mingyu. Tatapan matanya seakan-akan mengatakan _'Cepat urusi pacarmu yang sudah mabuk'_ lalu membereskan gelas-gelas kosong Wonwoo.

"Sayang? Wonwoo, ada apa denganmu hm?", tanya Mingyu lembut dan menopang tubuh Wonwoo yang mulai limbung.

"Huh? Mingyu? Apa kau ke sini juga mau minum? Ayo kita minum bersama. Dan tolong beritau Leo kalau aku belum mabuk jadi aku masih bisa memesan _Sazerac_ -ku."

"Bukankah kau tidak suka _Sazerac_ karena itu terlalu kuat untukmu?"

"Tidak Mingyu. Tidak sama sekali. Aku masih ingin minum. Aku ingin _Sazerac_ lagi." rengek Wonwoo manja dan mulai menarik-narik lengan kemeja biru laut Mingyu.

"Cukup sayang. Kita pulang, ok? Kita lanjutkan acara minum kita di apartment saja. Kau tau aku tidak suka minum di tempat ramai kan?"

"Benarkah? Aku boleh minum lagi? Yey! Mingyu memang terbaik."

Mingyu tersenyum kecil ke arah Leo saat Wonwoo memeluknya. Sedangkan Leo hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menerima kartu kredit Mingyu.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Tentu. Dan _gomawo hyung_."

Wajah Wonwoo masih penuh senyum ketika tubuhnya mendarat di kursi penumpang sebelah Mingyu. Mingyu mengangkat ujung bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil dan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dengan deruman halus.

"Sayang, ada masalah apa kali ini, hm?"

Senyum Wonwoo perlahan memudar dan kepalanya menunduk. Matanya kembali mengeluarkan butiran-butiran bening. Kali ini ditemani dengan isak pelan.

Mingyu mengalungkan tangannya yang tidak memegang kemudi ke leher Wonwoo dan menyandarkan kepala Wonwoo ke bahunya. Ia membiarkan kemejanya menyerap isak tangis dan air mata pacarnya.

Mingyu memarkirkan mobilnya di taman terdekat lalu mengubah posisinya hingga kedua tangannya membungkus tubuh Wonwoo yang masih bergetar dengan sesenggukan. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundak Wonwoo pelan dan sebelah tangannya lagi mengelus rambut Wonwoo pelan.

Pacarnya memang terlihat angkuh dan _bossy_ dari luar. Tapi sebenarnya di balik casing-nya yang menakutkan itu hanya seorang bayi kecil yang ingin perhatian dan takut kehilangan.

Satu per satu cerita mulai mengalir dari bibir Wonwoo saat akhirnya isak tangisnya mulai mereda. Kalimat terakhir Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya ia terseret ke alam mimpi membuat bibir Mingyu terangkat lagi dan ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Wonwoo yang begitu childish.

"Mingyu, apa aku bukanlah teman yang baik?"

.

.

.

"Maaf, tolong ulang sekali lagi."

Jihoon menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menggeleng. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut akibat insomnia yang kumat sejak minggu lalu dan semakin hari semakin parah.

"Kita akan break sebentar, Sojung-sshi. Silahkan keluar dari recording room. Apa Ashley-sshi masih belum sampai?"

"5 menit lagi.", jawab manager Ladies' Code dan Jihoon mengangguk.

"Zuny-sshi, silahkan masuk."

Ketika tangannya hampir menekan tombol _start_ , ponsel di kantung jeans-nya bergetar dan hampir membuatnya terlonjak. Ia mengisyaratkan Zuny untuk menunggu sebentar lalu melirik _contact name_ orang yang menelfonnya dan keluar dari _recording room_.

"Cheol-ah, bisa tolong gantikan aku sebentar? Aku harus mengangkat telfon. Mulai dari part Zuny-sshi, ok?"

Seungcheol mengangguk dan membawa _cracker_ yang masih setengah penuh ke dalam ruang _recording_. Tumben sekali Mingyu menelfonnya.

" _Yoboseyo_?"

' _Ji-noona, apa noona sedang sibuk?'_

"Hmm… Ini masih _recording_ sih tapi Seungcheol bisa meng- _handle_ -nya. _Wae_?"

' _Aniya. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol sebentar dengan noona jika noona memang tidak sibuk. Tapi apa noona bisa datang ke apartmentku setelah noona menyelesaikan pekerjaan noona.'_

"Tentu, tentu. Kalau boleh tau, apa ada masalah? Apa Wonwoo baik-baik saja?"

 _'_ _Hmp… Noona akan tau sendiri._ Later _noona.'_

Jihoon memandang ponselnya dengan bingung. Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Jihoon kembali masuk, membereskan tasnya lalu menulis pesan singkat di _sticky notes_ dan menempelkannya di layar ponsel Seungcheol yang terletak di atas meja rendah di belakang kursi _recording_.

 _'_ _Cheol-ah, aku ada keperluan jadi aku pulang duluan. Tolong handle Dalshabet sampai selesai lalu tutup studio untuk hari ini, ok? Thanks – Jihoon'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Oh! Ji- _noona_ , selamat datang. Silahkan masuk."

Jihoon memandang piyama Mingyu dari atas ke bawah sebelum masuk dan melepaskan sneakers-nya. Gerakannya agak terhenti saat melihat flat shoes berwarna baby pink dengan pita putih yang familiar tersusun di bagian paling atas rak sepatu.

"Ya, Wonwoo ada di sini. Tapi dia sudah tidur jadi jangan khawatir." jawab Mingyu seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Jihoon.

"Apa _noona_ ingin minum sesuatu? _Honey tea_ , air putih, kopi, _apple juice_? Atau soju mungkin?"

" _Water is fine_."

Mingyu mengeluarkan sebotol air putih dari kulkas dan meletakkannya di depan Jihoon. Keduanya diam dan Jihoon yang paling pertama memecah keheningan.

"Tumben kau ingin bicara malam-malam seperti ini."

"Apa kabar _noona_?"

Salah satu alis Jihoon terangkat. Apa Mingyu mengundangnya malam-malam hanya untuk menanyakan kabarnya?

" _Well_ , tidak terlalu baik belakangan ini, _to be honest_."

"Hm… Setidaknya Wonwoo bukan satu-satunya yang tidak terlalu baik."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Kalian bertengkar kan?"

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Aku pacarnya, ingat? Dan aku tidak mengintrogasinya sama sekali. Dia yang menceritakan semuanya sendiri. _Well_ , apa yang bisa diharapkan dari orang mabuk selain kebenaran, hm?"

"Wonwoo mabuk-mabukan? Aish, padahal aku sudah melarangnya untuk minum alcohol terlalu banyak."

"Untuk apa dia menuruti _noona_ kalau kau sendiri tidak mau mendengarkan perkataannya?"

Ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Jihoon tidak terlalu suka berbicara langsung dengan Mingyu. Ia suka bermain-main dengan perkataannya, sekaligus bisa melepaskan pertanyaan yang tepat sasaran dan menusuk.

"Ini kasus yang berbeda, Mingyu. _Now say_ , apa Wonwoo akan memutuskanmu jika aku menyuruhnya? Tentu tidak, kan? Aku memintanya untuk jangan mabuk-mabukan supaya dia menjaga kesehatannya."

"Wonwoo meminta _noona_ putus dengan Soonyoung _hyung_ karena dia memang memikirkan yang terbaik untuk _noona_."

"Aku…"

"Aku belum selesai bicara, _noona_. Memang caranya salah. Memang benar Wonwoo tidak ada hak untuk mengatur kehidupanmu. Tapi dia tau yang terbaik, hanya saja cara penyampaiannya yang tidak benar. Dia melihat kehidupan _noona_ bukan dari sudut pandang _noona_ sendiri, jadi dia bisa lebih mengerti yang mana baik dan yang mana yang tidak baik untuk _noona_."

Nada bicara Mingyu tenang. Tidak ada sedikitpun jejak kemarahan di dalamnya. Tapi hal itu yang justru membuat dada Jihoon semakin sesak.

" _Noona_ terlalu dibutakan perasaan _noona_. Aku tau, untuk seorang _producer_ dan _composer_ seperti _noona_ , perasaan dan _feeling_ adalah hal penting yang bisa dibilang merupakan sumber penghasilan _noona._ Tapi _noona_ juga harus tau di mana _limit noona_. Tidak baik menyiksa diri sendiri apalagi hanya karena cinta."

Air mata Jihoon kembali turun dan Mingyu beranjak dari sofanya lalu duduk di _armrest_ sofa Jihoon. Sebelah tangannya memeluk pundak Jihoon dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

"Wonwoo hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk _noona_. Begitu pula dengan aku. Aku tau aku juga tidak ada hak untuk memerintah _noona_ walaupun kau sudah aku anggap seperti _noona_ -ku sendiri. Dari awal aku juga kurang setuju dengan hubungan _noona_ karena aku melihat sendiri bagaimana kelakuan Soonyoung- _hyung_ di _set_. Tapi aku pikir mungkin ia bisa bersikap baik dengan _noona_ dan aku memberinya kesempatan walaupun aku ragu. _Noona_ , jangan menyiksa dirimu. Lepaskan Soonyoung _hyung_. Masih banyak laki-laki lain yang menunggumu di luar sana. Soonyoung _hyung doesn't worth your love. You're too precious, noona_."

"Aku… Aku tidak bisa, Mingyu." kata Jihoon di tengah isakannya.

"Karena _noona_ belum pernah mencoba! _Noona_ , ini bukan pertama kalinya Soonyoung _hyung_ bermain di belakang _noona_. Aku tau kalian pernah bertengkar karena Jung Sunghee. Dan kalian juga beruntung karena waktu itu Wonwoo sedang ada _schedule_ di Boston selama seminggu. Jika tidak, _noona_ bisa menebak sendiri apa yang bisa terjadi. _Noona_ , kau tidak bisa membiarkan Soonyoung- _hyung_ mempermainkan _noona_ lebih lama lagi. _Noona, please_ … _Please break up with him_. Aku tidak bisa melihat _noona_ dilukai seperti ini."

"Aku tidak yakin putus dengannya bisa menyelesaikan masalah, Mingyu. _At least let me think. Just give me time for thinking about this, okay. I promise everything will be fine._ "

" _You promise me_. Dan _noona_ tau sendiri _penalty_ jika _noona_ membuat janji palsu denganku, kan?"

Ujung bibir Jihoon sedikit terangkat dan ia mengacak-acak rambut blonde Mingyu. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana laki-laki di hadapannya bisa begitu tenang dan dewasa ketika menghadapi masalah tapi begitu manja dan _childish_ ketika sudah di rumah sendiri.

"Tentu Minggu-ya. Aku tidak lupa _fried chicken_ kesukaanmu."

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik."

Jihoon mengangkat wajahnya dari meja dan memandang Seungcheol yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pandangan kosong. Kening Seungcheol langsung mengernyit dan menggeleng.

"Aku ralat perkataanku tadi. Kau terlihat mengerikan."

"Maaf. Aku sedang tidak baik belakangan ini." suara Jihoon terdengar serak.

"Ada masalah? Stress? Sakit? Kau boleh istirahat dulu. Biar aku yang mengurusi edit hari ini."

" _Gwaenchana_. Oh, kalau kau mau, aku ada mengepack beberapa makanan."

Jihoon menunjuk ransel di sebelahnya lalu kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Mendengar kata makanan, Seungcheol langsung membuka _zipper_ ransel dan mengeluarkan 2 _container_ yang terisi penuh.

"Huh? Banyak sekali? Apa kau mau pesta? Tumben masak sebanyak ini. Apa kau tidak sibuk pagi tadi. Atau ada _special occasion_? Atau _American artist_ ingin mengajak kita bergabung? Whoaaa…"

"Soonyoung kemarin tidak datang."

Senyum lebar Seungcheol langsung terhapus dan salah satu alisnya terangkat. Tangannya hampir membanting _container box_ itu kalau ia tidak ingat _mood_ Jihoon yang sedang tidak dalam kondisi terbaik.

" _Let me get this straight_. Pertama, kau memberikanku makanan sisa semalam bekas hari jadimu yang gagal."

"Aku bahkan tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali."

Gumaman Jihoon dianggap angin lalu dan Seungcheol terus melanjutkan tuduhannya. Kali ini tatapan matanya dingin dan tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Kedua, kau menolak tawaran lagu dari YG! Dari G-Dragon sendiri! Demi Soonyoung! Dan ternyata pengorbananmu sia-sia, hm? Sangat tidak seperti dirimu, Jihoon. Kau tidak pernah menolak tawaran kerja dari siapapun. Soonyoung ternyata memberi pengaruh yang sangat tidak baik untukmu."

"Yah! Mengapa kau perlu mengungkit-ungkit masalah YG lagi? Dan jangan berbicara yang tidak baik tentang Soonyoung! Kau tidak tau apa-apa, Choi Seungcheol!"

"Oh, kau begitu menyukai pacarmu yang _playboy_ itu kan?" cibirnya.

"Ya! Aku memang sangat menyukainya. _So what_? Mau menyuruhku untuk putus dengannya seperti Wonwoo dan Mingyu?" tantang Jihoon.

Kali ini dia berdiri dengan emosi walaupun seluruh sel tubuhnya memprotes gerakan yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Mata Seungcheol menyipit kritis hingga hanya membentuk garis.

"Apa kau tau alasan dia tidak datang kemarin?"

"Soonyoung sibuk! Dan apa urusannya denganmu huh?"

Yang tidak disangka Jihoon, Seungcheol justru tertawa sangat keras hingga terbungkuk-bungkuk dan keluar air mata. Ia masih tersenyum sangat lebar saat memandang wajah bingung Jihoon.

"Kau bercanda! Sibuk? Oh tentu saja dia tidak akan memberitaumu."

Seungcheol masih tertawa-tawa pelan saat ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku belakang jeansnya dan mulai membuka _browser_. Jari-jarinya menulis _keyword_ dengan cepat dan memberikannya ke _Jihoon_.

 ** _Exclusive Report from Dispatch: SUPERMODEL KWON SOONYOUNG TERTANGKAP SEDANG MIDNIGHT DATE DENGAN ROOKIE MODEL LEE JUNHEE_**

 _(22/11) Supermodel ternama dari BrightGate agency, Kwon Soonyoung a.k.a Hoshi (25), tertangkap basah sedang menikmati malam bersama dengan rookie model yang baru memulai debut di 2014 Seoul Fashion Week, Lee Junhee (21). Keduanya terlihat tengah menikmati makan malam romantic di salah satu restoran ternama di Itaewon. Pada malam sebelumnya, Hoshi dan Lee Junhee juga terlihat berjalan-jalan sebentar di Hangang Park dengan bergandengan tangan sebelum kembali masuk ke mobil Hoshi dan mengantar Lee Junhee kembali ke apartment pribadi di daerah Yeongdeungpo._

 _Keduanya diduga mulai dekat dan menjalin hubungan sejak bekerja sama di Seoul Fashion Week. Hingga saat ini, kedua agency masih menolak untuk angkat bicara mengenai hubungan keduanya._

 _Top comments:_

 _[+3204, -497] Dating scandal lagi? Bukankah Hoshi sudah punya pacar?_

 _[+3021, -362] Apa ini media play?_

 _[+2897, -201] Kkkk… Hoshi lagi huh? Kkkk… Aku tidak terkejut lagi. Dia seorang playboy._

 _[+2746, -402] Bukankah Hoshi pacaran dengan composer Woozi Lee? Kapan mereka putus?_

 _[+2550, -326] Song Haemin, Adelia Quuenland, Ellen Kim, Hwang Minkyung, Yoon Hyomin,Olivia Leroy, Kimiko Chiharu, Tan Feihua, Gracelyn Jung, Woozi Lee. Apa ada yang aku lewatkan? Dia memang tampan, tapi dia membuatku sangat jijik!_

 _[+2043, -109] Berhentilah bermain dengan wanita! Aku kasihan dengan semua wanita yang disakitinya._

 _[+1798, -302] Hoshi tidak pernah ketinggalan daging segar. Kkkk…_

 _[+1461, -97] Woozi Lee menghasilkan lagu-lagu yang luar biasa dan kepopulerannya langsung meroket setelah berpacaran dengan Hoshi. Apa hal ini juga akan terjadi dengan model itu?_

 _[+1069, -67] Aku penasaran dengan reaksi Woozi Lee. Apa dia akan membuat lagu baru dan menyindir Hoshi seperti Taylor Swift?_

 _[+965, -21] Composer yang patah hati dapat menghasilkan karya yang luar biasa. Aku akan sangat menantikan karya baru Woozi._

 _[+711, -78] Hoshi menggunakan asset tubuh dan kariernya dengan sangat baik. Berhubungan dengan semua wanita lalu membuangnya begitu saja. Dan wanita yang mau dengan Hoshi semuanya bodoh. Playboy Kwon Hoshi, Fuck!_

 _[+521, -20] Berhentilah membawa-bawa nama Woozi Lee! Dia tidak ada hubungannya di berita ini!_

 _[+309, -13] Hoshi tidak pernah puas dengan seorang wanita. Aku penasaran wanita bagaimana yang bisa tahan banting menjadi istrinya nanti. Kkkk…_

 _[+147, -9] Hoshi oppa, aku tetap akan mendukungmu ^^_

 _[+76, -2] Woozi Lee benar-benar telah bekerja keras menjalin hubungan dengan Hoshi. Aku yakin Hoshi bahkan tidak peduli ataupun mempunyai perasaan terhadap Woozi Lee._

"Ya, sibuk berpacaran dengan wanita lain. Aku tidak tau apakah kau bodoh atau idiot."

Jihoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut dan meletakkan ponsel Seungcheol di atas meja. Salah satu tangannya melayang ke matanya untuk menghalang cahaya sekaligus menyembunyikan air mata yang mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Dengan wajah datar, Seungcheol duduk di sebelah Jihoon dan mengelus-elus pundak Jihoon lembut.

"Apa susahnya putus dengan dia, hm? Aku tau kau mencintainya, tapi dia tidak baik untukmu. Untuk apa kau meminum racun jika kau sudah tau itu akan membunuhmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa, Cheol-ah. Dia… Aku…"

Kalimatnya tergantung dalam keheningan _recording room_. Otaknya tidak bisa menyusun kata-kata baik untuk melindungi Soonyoung lagi. Berita tadi merupakan pukulan yang sangat keras dan menghancurkan dinding pertahanannya.

"Masih banyak laki-laki lain di luar sana. Mereka jauh lebih baik dari Soonyoung. Yang bisa mencintai dan melindungimu dengan sepenuh hati. Bukan menyakiti dan menghancurkanmu."

 _Contohnya aku…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Eonni_ tidak apa-apa, kan? Apa berita tentang Soonyoung- _oppa_ itu memang benar?"

Jihoon hanya tersenyum kecil tanda ia tidak ingin berbicara tentang topic itu. Seungkwan melemparkan pandangan khawatir lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas tangan Jihoon yang dingin sementara tangannya yang lain menepuk-nepuk pipi Jihoon pelan.

" _Eonni_ tau kau selalu bisa mengandalkanku. Jangan hanya karena aku mempunyai banyak s _asaeng fans_ , _eonni_ jadi tidak mau cerita lagi denganku."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Seungkwan-ah. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat masalahku menjadi beban orang lain. Kau sudah mau datang ke sini saja aku sudah sangat senang."

" _Technically_ , aku datang untuk _recording_ lagu-laguku. Aku dengar eonni menolak tawaran dari YG. Aku tentu harus sedikit menyombongkan diri. Boo Seungkwan yang hanya seorang _rookie Pledis_ mendapatkan lagu dari Woozi Lee yang menolak tawaran kerja dari YG."

Jihoon tertawa pelan dan mengacak-acak rambut Seukwan. Matanya terlihat kosong saat pandangannya jatuh ke buku composingnya yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya.

"Oh ya eonni, mengapa Seungcheol- _oppa_ tidak pernah ada di sini setiap kali aku recording? Apa dia sedang sakit?"

"Tidak, Seungcheol baik-baik saja. Karena ini album special, Seungkwan-ah. Semua lagu-lagu yang akan dimuat di mini album ini, semuanya aku sendiri yang buat, tanpa bantuan ataupun konsultasi dengan Seungcheol sama sekali. Lagu-lagu ini… Aku sudah lama sekali ingin membuat album ini tapi aku tidak yakin siapa yang bisa membawakan lagu yang kubuat dengan sepenuh hati. Aku memercayakan album ini padamu, Boo Seungkwan. Bukan hanya karena kau sahabatku, tapi karena kau adalah penyanyi yang luar biasa."

"Aku tersanjung eonni. _Jeongmalyo. Gomawo_ sudah mempercayaiku."

"Dan… Aku rasa ini adalah hadiah terakhirku untuk Soonyoung. Tentu jika dia masih mau mendengarkan lagu-laguku."

Senyum lebar di bibir Seungkwan bergetar dan ia memeluk tubuh Jihoon. Tapi tidak ada lagi air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Hanya kekosongan dan kehampaan yang ada di sana.

"Nah, Seungkwan-ah, kau tau kan eonni sangat menyayangimu?"

"Huh? Mengapa tiba-tiba?"

"Hanya ingin saja. Karena aku rasa setelah selesai _recording_ denganmu, aku akan mundur sebentar dari industry untuk menenangkan pikiranku sekaligus liburan."

"Eodiga? Eonni tidak akan pergi lama-lama kan?"

"Tentu tidak, _babo._ Aku masih perlu mencari uang untuk hidup. Hanya ingin pergi saja. Mungkin agak capek terus-terusan terkurung di sini dan jarang keluar. Dan selama aku pergi, jangan merengek-rengek minta lagu dariku, _arasseo_? Aku tidak ingin artis lain menganggap aku pilih kasih denganmu ataupun dengan Pledis."

" _Arasseo eonni. Nado saranghae, Ji-eonni_ sangat cantik."

"Nah, _back to work_. Ayo selesaikan lagu terakhir kita. _Thunder_ adalah lagu yang baru saja selesai kubuat kemarin malam jadi aku akan sedikit cerewet soal detail lagu ini, ok?"

" _Ne eonni_."

Yang terakhir… Ini yang terakhir…

.

.

.

"Hm? Ya aku tidak ada jadwal malam ini. Wae?"

 _"_ _Oh bagus sekali. Aku punya kejutan untukmu. Nanti malam aku jemput, ok?"_

"Hm…"

 _"_ _sayang wae? Kau terdengar lesu."_

"Aniya. Hanya capek. _Recording_ tadi cukup menguras tenaga."

 _"_ _Ok. Istirahat untuk nanti malam dan jangan lupa berdandan yang cantik ya."_

" _Arasseo_. Eumm… Young-ah?"

 _"_ _Ya?"_

"Boleh aku ke apartmentmu?"

 _"_ _Err… Tentu."_

"Ok. _Love you_."

 _"_ _Love you too, Ji."_

Sebenarnya tanpa meminta persetujuan Soonyoung-pun, Jihoon tetap akan masuk ke apartment Soonyoung. Tapi mendengar sedikit keraguan dalam suara Soonyoung tadi membuatnya sedikit sakit. Apa Soonyoung menyimpan pacar barunya di dalam?

Jihoon menggeleng dan mengambil kunci cadangan dari dalam tasnya. Interior ruang tamu yang didominasi warna putih dan kayu membuatnya tersenyum. Ia akan sangat merindukan apartment yang selalu berantakan ini. Tangannya memungut satu per satu sampah yang berserakan dan menyapu bersih semua debu.

Senyumnya masih menempel di bibirnya saat ia melihat kamar Soonyoung yang tidak jauh berantakan dengan ruang tamunya. Tapi hidungnya mengernyit dan keningnya berkerut saat mencium aroma aneh yang tidak familiar.

Parfum wanita.

Jihoon mengatupkan bibirnya membentuk garis datar lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ia tetap memungut baju-baju kotor Soonyoung dan membereskan kamarnya walaupun hidungnya tetap mencium aroma parfum itu seakan-akan parfum itu disemprotkan di seluruh sudut ruangan. Setelah selesai, tangannya membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan beberapa pasang bajunya yang dulu sengaja ditinggalkannya jika ia tiba-tiba harus menginap di apartment Soonyoung.

Bunyi bel yang berdering dari ruang tengah membuatnya mendongak dari kaos-kaos yang mengantri untuk masuk ke ranselnya. Apa Soonyoung sudah pulang?

Seorang wanita dengan rambut pendek sebahu berwarna mahogany terlihat terkejut saat Jihoon membuka pintu. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan ke kiri sebelum mengerutkan kening.

"Maaf, apa benar ini apartment Hoshi?"

"Oh! Ya, ini apartment Hoshi tapi dia sedang tidak di sini. Silahkan masuk." sapa Jihoon ramah walaupun ia tidak tau siapa wanita di hadapannya.

"Apa anda mau minum sesuatu?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot."

Keduanya duduk di sofa dengan canggung dan Jihoon mencoba mencari-cari di rak ingatannya. Apa ia pernah bertemu dengan wanita ini sebelumnya?

"Maaf, tapi siapa anda?"

"Park Haerin imnida. Eummm… Apa anda adiknya Hoshi?" tanya wanita tadi ragu.

Kening Jihoon berkerut. Apa dia terlihat seperti adiknya Soonyoung?

" _Aniyo_. Soonyoung tidak mempunyai adik. Lee Jihoon _imnida_."

"Lee Jihoon? _Composer Woozi-sshi_? _Pacar_ Hoshi?"

"Ya." jawabnya datar.

"M-maaf aku tidak tau."

" _Gwaenchana_. Kalau boleh tau, apa urusan anda dengan Soonyoung? Bukan bermaksud untuk ikut campur tapi Soonyoung sangat jarang mengundang teman wanita ke sini."

"Aku… _It's complicated_."

"Aku mempunyai banyak waktu, Haerin-sshi."

" _I'm 8 weeks pregnant. Hoshi's child._ "

Kata-kata Haerin halus dan pelan tapi tetap terdengar jelas oleh telinga tajam Jihoon. Seakan-akan disambar petir di tengah badai, ia hanya terdiam. Kaku dan tanpa ekspresi. Tapi dadanya terasa nyeri seperti ditinju dengan sarung tangan besi.

"Aku minta maaf, Jihoon-sshi. Bukan maksudku untuk merebut Hoshi darimu. _I swear!_ Ini semua hanya kesalahan! Aku dan Hoshi… Waktu itu kami berdua mabuk dan… Kami tidak sadar lalu… Aku sungguh tidak berniat untuk merebut pacarmu, Jihoon-sshi. _Really,_ aku minta maaf."

"Lalu… Jika kau tidak ingin merebut Soonyoung, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin Hoshi mengakui bahwa ini anaknya dan bertanggung jawab. Aku takut dan tidak yakin bisa merawat anak ini kelak. Aku belum siap. Dan aku hanya ingin meminta Hoshi yang mengurus anak ini nanti."

Park Haerin meletakkan sebuah amplop putih berisi hasil tes kehamilannya di rumah sakit di atas meja. Tangan Jihoon terulur untuk mengambil tapi tidak membuka amplop tersebut sama sekali.

"Boleh aku mengambil ini?" pinta Jihoon tanpa tenaga.

"T-tentu…"

"Dan satu pertanyaan terakhir sebelum aku pergi. Apa kau mencintai Soonyoung, Haerin-sshi?"

"Ne. Tapi Hoshi mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu hubungan kalian."

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Park Haerin-sshi."

.

.

.

Di lantai paling atas hotel mewah di Seoul, di bawah naungan bulan dan bintang, di sanalah Soonyoung membawa Jihoon. Keduanya terlihat anggun dan romantis dengan lilin dan bunga mawar memisahkan mereka walaupun angin musim dingin menggigit kulit mereka, tapi keduanya aman di bawah mantel bulu yang sudah disiapkan Soonyoung. _Barberque_ di bawah bulan sudah lama menjadi keinginan Jihoon yang sulit tercapai dengan padatnya _schedule_ _recording_ dan pemotretan Soonyoung.

" _Thanks_ Soonyoung. Ini sangat indah."

" _Anything for you, dear._ Nah, apa kau sudah selesai? Tentu tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin di sini lebih lama tapi kita akan ketinggalan sesi menonton kita, sayang."

Jihoon tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu menggenggam tangan Soonyoung yang menuntunnya kembali ke mobil. Keduanya hanya bergandengan tangan dalam diam selama perjalanan ke bioskop.

Tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan malamnya dengan Soonyoung hari itu, terlalu indah.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung keluar dari bioskop setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 12:35 AM.

"Apa kau ingin pergi ke tempat lain? Walaupun ini sudah malam sih."

"Hangang Park, Young-ie. Aku ingin ke Hangang Park."

"Hangang Park? _Wae_?"

"Hanya ingin ke sana menikmati pemandangan. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak ke sana."

" _Arasseo_. Apa kau tidak ada _schedule_ besok?"

" _Totally free_. Ayo!"

Soonyoung tersenyum dan menggeleng-geleng melihat antusiasme Jihoon yang terlihat seperti anak kecil. Sebelah tangannya mengacak-acak rambut panjang Jihoon dan dibalas dengan cubitan di lengannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hangang Park sepi. Hanya ada satu-dua orang yang lewat. Persis seperti yang diinginkan Jihoon. Tenang.

"Aku akan membeli minuman hangat dulu. Tunggu aku, ok?"

Jihoon mengangguk. Begitu Soonyoung berlari kecil ke minimarket terdekat, senyum Jihoon langsung menghilang. Topeng bahagianya terlepas dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang kelam dan sedih yang dari tadi tersembunyi. Bibirnya menghela nafas panjang lalu ia membawa tasnya dan keluar dari mobil.

Angin musim dingin langsung menyerangnya hingga membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Jihoon duduk di kap mobil Soonyoung dan menghadap permukaan sungai Han yang mengkilat ditimpa pantulan lampu-lampu jembatan. Telapak tangannya saling beradu untuk menciptakan kehangatan. Tapi sumber kehangatan lain yang menempel di pipinya membuatnya mendongak.

"Aku memintamu menunggu di dalam, Ji. Bukan di luar dan kedinginan seperti ini. Ayo masuk."

"Aniya. Aku ingin di sini. Ayo duduk sebentar."

Soonyoung melotot tanda ia tidak setuju tapi akhirnya mengalah dan duduk di sebelah Jihoon. Jihoon mengangkat gelas _hot chocolate_ yang tadi diberikan Soonyoung lalu kembali menghela nafas ketika kehangatan itu mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Young-ah?"

"Hm?"

"Siapa Lee Junhee?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Jihoon membuat Soonyoung hampir tersedak _cappuchino_ yang tengah diminumnya dan ia memandang wajah Jihoon, berusaha menelaah ekspresi yang ada. Tapi wajah Jihoon datar dan mulus. Seakan-akan ia tadi hanya menanyakan cuaca hari ini.

"H-hanya teman. Hanya teman kok. Jangan percaya berita dari _paparazzi_ , ok? Itu semua hanya bohong."

"Mengapa kau bohong Kwon?"

"Aku tidak bohong, Jihoon. Dia hanya teman!"

"Kau bilang kau ada pemotretan, tapi kau ketauan sedang dating dengan 'teman'-mu itu di hari jadi kita yang pertama."

Skakmat! Soonyoung terdiam dan menatap wajah Jihoon lama. Masih tidak ada yang berubah dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak suka pembohong, Soonyoung. Tapi aku lebih tidak suka pengkhianat. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya. Kau sudah menghabiskan kesempatan yang aku berikan." gumam Jihoon pelan.

" _Fine_. Aku salah. Tapi yang kemarin itu tidak lebih dari _friendly date_. Dia mengajakku dan aku tidak mungkin menolak."

 _Wrong move_! Karena jawaban Soonyoung justru membawa ironi bagi Jihoon dan ia hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Jadi kau lebih memilihnya daripada _aku_ , kan?"

" _Oh! Oh my God_ , Jihoon, bukan itu maksudku! Aku…"

" _Let's stop this_ , Soonyoung. _Let's break up and go our separate way_."

"Apa?! Lee Jihoon, kau tidak serius kan?"

"100%, Soonyoung."

"Tidak… Tidak, kau tidak serius… Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini!" pekik Soonyoung.

"Aku serius dan aku bisa melakukannya, Kwon Hoshi!" balas Jihoon tidak kalah keras.

Soonyoung melempar gelas _cappuchino_ -nya ke tanah dan mencengkeram pundak Jihoon keras. Mata coklatnya beradu dengan mata hitam Jihoon yang terlihat dingin dan hampa. Tapi butiran air mata mulai terkumpul di sudut mata Jihoon.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, Jihoon. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Berapa wanita yang sudah kau berikan kata-kata yang sama, Kwon?" tanya Jihoon pahit.

"Brengsek! _I love you! I fucking love you_ , Lee Jihoon!"

"Apa aku tidak bisa menjadi _the only one for you_ , Kwon? Apa aku sendiri tidak cukup? _Tell me_ , Soonyoung! Kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku, mengapa kau selalu bermain dengan wanita lain di belakangku? Siapa wanita di café itu? Siapa wanita yang kau cium di bioskop itu? Siapa Lee Junhee? Siapa Park Haerin? Jawab aku, Soonyoung. Jawab!"

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba membawa Haerin ke masalah ini?"

"Apa? Mau melindunginya? Tentu kau harus melindunginya, idiot! Dia hamil anakmu!"

Jihoon mengeluarkan amplop putih tadi dari dalam tas dan melemparkannya ke wajah Soonyoung. Amplop tadi jatuh ke tanah dan Soonyoung hanya memandang amplop itu dengan pandangan kosong.

" _I can't do this. I love you_ , Soonyoung. _So much. But this is too much that it hurts_. Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Dan aku tidak sanggup lagi. Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungan sepihak kita."

"Hubungan kita tidak sepihak!"

"Tapi apa kau pernah berjuang? Apa kau pernah bertengkar dengan orang lain yang mati-matian ingin memutuskan hubungan kita? Apa kau pernah memilihku dibandingkan orang lain? Apa kau pernah mementingkanku hingga rela mengorbankan sedikit pekerjaanmu hanya untukku? Aku mengorbankan semuanya, Soonyoung. _Semuanya_! Wonwoo, tawaran lagu, aku bahkan menolak tawaran untuk kontrak tetap dengan agency karena aku tau aku akan menjadi semakin sibuk dan tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untukmu. Beritau aku bagian mana yang belum aku korbankan. Aku mengorbankan semuanya, Soonyoung! _Everything_! Dan kau lebih memilih model itu dibandingkan hari jadi kita yang pertama."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Jihoon memandang Soonyoung yang masih menunduk sementara air matanya sendiri tidak bisa berhenti mengalir dalam diam. Tenggorokannya perih setelah mengeluarkan semua omelannya. Tapi tenggorokannya tidak sesakit hatinya yang kini harus melepaskan orang yang sangat disayanginya demi kebaikan.

" _I'm sorry_."

" _Sorry will not make anything better_ , Kwon." lirihnya.

"Maaf, aku menyakitimu, Jihoon. Aku tau aku bodoh dan aku menyadari bahwa aku sangat takut kehilanganmu setelah hubungan kita retak dan tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi seperti ini. _Sorry,_ sungguh aku tidak tahu kata-kata yang pas untuk mengungkapkan penyesalanku."

Jihoon hanya diam. Ia menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang masih saling berkejaran.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ayo, ini sudah malam dan sangat dingin."

.

.

Keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam dunia masing-masing. Kesunyian yang sebelumnya nyaman bagi mereka berdua, kini hanya ada ketegangan dan kesedihan.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung terlalu tenggelam dalam dunianya masing-masing hingga tidak menyadari sebuah bus datang dari arah berlawanan dan masuk ke jalur yang mereka lalui. Ketika Jihoon mendongak, yang ia lihat hanyalah sinar lampu yang sangat terang dan dua buah kepingan _puzzle_ seakan-akan menyatu di dalam otaknya. Dan insting pertamanya adalah langsung memeluk, menarik dan menutupi separuh tubuh Soonyoung dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

.

.

Soonyoung masih mencoba membanting stir ke kiri ketika ia menyadari kehadiran bus itu. Tapi ia justru menabrak besi pembatas jalan. Ia merasakan Jihoon menarik tubuhnya untuk menghindari kontak langsung dengan besi yang menembus pintu di sebelahnya.

Tapi semuanya terlalu terlambat. Bus tersebut tetap menabrak keras sisi mobil bagian Jihoon duduk dan membuat sedan tersebut terus berputar di jalan yang sepi tersebut.

Ketika Soonyoung merasakan mobilnya berhenti, sebelah matanya terbuka tapi kembali meringis saat ia merasakan perih di sekujur lengan kirinya. Dan kepalanya juga berdenyut akibat benturan cukup keras dengan stir kemudi.

"Young-ah? _gwaenchana_?"

"Hmm… Tidak apa-apa, Ji." jawabnya pelan tanpa membuka matanya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Ya, Jihoon?"

"…"

"Lee Jihoon, _are you okay_?"

Soonyoung memaksa kelopak matanya dan langsung berharap bahwa wanita disampingnya tidak melakukannya. Tubuh Jihoon terjepit antara dashboard dan pintu yang penyok ke dalam akibat tabrakan keras tadi. Hampir sekujur tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah dan pecahan-pecahan kaca tampak seperti berlian merah dia atas kulitnya.

"Brengsek! Jihoon? Sayang, buka matamu! Hei!"

Tangan Soonyoung melayang ke leher dan pergelangan tangan Jihoon yang berlumuran darah, berusaha mencari denyut nadi. Tapi tidak ada denyut yang menandakan bahwa wanita yang dicintainya itu masih akan bernafas di dunia ini.

"Sialan! Jangan mati dulu. Brengsek. Jihoon, bertahan dulu, ok?! _Don't die_! Lee Jihoon, _don't die_!"

.

.

.

Choi Seungcheol mengangkat wajahnya tiba-tiba dan mengedarkan pandang. Ah… Ternyata ia hanya ketiduran di meja dapur apartmentnya. Jihoon berjanji akan menelfonnya untuk berbicara sesuatu yang penting tapi hingga sekarang ia tidak mendapatkan telfon yang dijanjikan.

Ponselnya masih mengumandangkan radio yang menjadi lullaby selama dia tidur lagi. Tangannya membawa ponsel dan menyeret tubuhnya yang masih setengah mengantuk ke ranjang. Ia baru ingin mematikan ponselnya ketika berita di radio membuat seluruh tubuhnya membeku.

 _'_ _Mobil yang rusak cukup berat itu diketahui milik top model Hoshi. Hingga saat ini, keadaan Hoshi dan producer Woozi Lee masih tidak diketahui karena keduanya langsung dibawa ke St. Mary Hospital di Yeouido. Kecelakaan tersebut…'_

"Oh, _shit_!" umpat Seungcheol dan mematikan ponselnya lalu langsung keluar dari apartment.

.

.

.

"Wonwoo sayang, kau boleh menggunakan kamar mandinya sekarang."

"Baiklah. Jangan tidur malam-malam, ok."

" _Sure babe_. Karena pertandingan sepak bola selesainya pada dini hari. Jadi aku tidur pagi-pagi."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Mingyu pelan sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi. Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih di satu tangan sementara tangannya yang lain mengambil remote TV dan membuka salah satu _channel_.

Ternyata pertandingan bolanya belum mulai dan masih menayangkan berita malam. Mingyu memutuskan masuk ke dapur untuk mengeluarkan beberapa _snack bar_ dari dalam kulkas ketika telinganya menangkap nama yang tidak asing dan langsung kembali terpaku di depan TV.

 _'_ _Penyebab kecelakaan besar yang melibatkan model ternama Hoshi dan producer Woozi Lee masih terus diselidiki. Kecelakaan yang menghancurkan mobil Hoshi tersebut tidak merenggut korban jiwa karena kondisi jalan yang relative sepi. Bantuan cepat dikirimkan ke lokasi kejadian setelah mobil lain yang lewat menelfon polisi dan emergency. Untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, keduanya dilarikan ke St. Mary Hospital Yeouido. Dari kabar terbaru yang kami dapatkan, Woozi Lee mengalami luka yang sangat serius dan dalam kondisi kritis sementara Hoshi mengalami beberapa luka goresan akibat pembatas jalan dan beberapa serpihan kaca.'_

Mingyu kembali melemparkan _snack bar_ -nya ke dalam kulkas, mengambil ponselnya dan tas Wonwoo yang tergeletak di sofa, lalu menyeret Wonwoo yang baru selesai mencuci wajah keluar dari apartment tanpa peduli bahwa mereka berdua masih memakai piyama.

"Yah! Ke mana kita akan pergi?"

"Buka _naver_ dan cari berita _top 10_. Berita tadi pasti sudah masuk jajaran." perintah Mingyu tenang walaupun tangannya gemetar ketika membuka pintu mobil.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Lakukan saja, ok? Dan aku minta tolong dengan sangat, jangan panik. Karena itu akan memperburuk semuanya."

"Eumm… Ok."

"Bagus. Tetap tenang, mengerti?"

Dan Jeon Wonwoo berharap bahwa ia tidak pernah menuruti perintah Kim Mingyu. Teriakan histerisnya bergaung di interior mobil hitam yang ngebut dan membelah jalan dini hari Seoul.

.

.

.

"Hah… Junhui-oppa benar-benar membuat koreografi yang di luar batas kemampuan manusia."

"Karena itulah dia yang dipanggil untuk mengurusi Pretty U-mu. Tapi lagu itu memang benar-benar luar biasa, Seungkwan-ah."

"Tentu. Ji-eonni tidak pernah mengecewakan, hm?"

Senyum Seungkwan semakin lebar saat ia mendengar ulang lagu yang selesai direkamnya tadi pagi berputar dari speaker ponselnya. Iseng, Seungkwan membuka _naver_ dan hendak mencari namanya sendiri ketika berita yang paling atas menarik perhatiannya.

 ** _Osen: Hoshi DAN Woozi Lee. DATE YANG BERAKHIR DENGAN KECELAKAAN MAUT!_**

 _(27/11) Pukul 1.32 dini hari tadi, kecelakaan besar yang melibatkan supermodel Kwon Sonyoung a.k.a Hoshi(25) dan producer/composer terkenal Woozi Lee (24), terjadi di daerah Hangang Park. Mobil yang dikendarai Hoshi bertabrakan dengan bus dari arah berlawanan yang tiba-tiba 'melompat' ke jalur yang dilalui Hoshi._

 _Beberapa jam sebelumnya, keduanya terlihat menikmati date romantic di restoran hotel bintang 5 dan bioskop untuk midnight movie. Tapi date romantic itu harus berakhir dengan kecelakaan maut yang menghancurkan mobil Hoshi._

 _Hingga saat ini, masih belum ada kabar yang jelas dari pihak kepolisian dan St. Mary Hospital Yeouido mengenai kondisi Hoshi dan Woozi Lee. Tapi dikabarkan bahwa Woozi Lee mengalami luka yang sangat serius dan masih dalam pertolongan darurat sementara Hoshi hanya mengalami luka ringan akibat benturan dan pecahan kaca._

 _Top comments:_

 _[+2879, -209] Jadi Hoshi kembali lagi dengan Woozi Lee? Mungkin besok dia akan date dengan wanita lain lagi. Kkk…_

 _[+2721, -113] Woozi Lee sekarat?! Wanita malang. Pacarnya baru saja tertimpa scandal, sekarang dia kecelakaan dan luka serius._

 _[+2246, -243] Hoshi pasti tertawa bahagia sekarang. Bukan hanya karena ia tidak terluka berat tapi karena ia bisa menyingkirkan salah satu mantannya dengan mudah. Kkk…_

 _[+1732, -79] Daripada berkomentar tentang Hoshi, bukankah lebih baik jika kita mendoakan kesembuhan Woozi Lee?_

 _[+1405, -83] Korea Selatan akan sangat kehilangan producer/composer yang sangat bertalenta jika Woozi Lee pergi. Ayo berdoa untuk Woozi Lee._

 _[+1228, -43] Woozi Lee, kami berdoa untuk kesembuhanmu!_

 _[+977, -101] Apa yang Hoshi lakukan dengan Woozi Lee? Bukankah dia sudah mempunyai Lee Junhee?_

 _[+819, -42] Apa Hoshi mabuk dan sengaja menabrak mobilnya? Mau membuat scandal lagi? Kkk…_

 _[+729, -99] Playboy brengsek! Kembali merangkak ke Woozi Lee huh?_

 _[+678, -101] Aku dengar Hoshi terlihat sangat shock dan panic ketika dibawa ke rumah sakit._

 _[+634, -42] Ini sangat mengejutkan! Cepat sembuh Woozi Lee dan Hoshi._

 _[+491, -23] Temanku yang dari luar negeri langsung menghubungiku begitu mereka mendengar kabar ini dan mereka juga berdoa untuk kesembuhan Woozi Lee._

 _[+223, -12] Mengapa harus composer favoritku yang menjadi korban Hoshi? Woozi Lee, cepat sembuh, ok?_

 _[+106, -11] Hoshi yang seharusnya mendapat luka berat. Ia hanya bermodalkan wajah dan tubuh yang bagus._

 _[+98, -10] #PrayforWooziLee_

"Seunghwan-oppa, putar balik di ujung jalan ini."

"Huh? Bukannya kau mau pulang?"

"Kita putar balik ke Yeouido. Ke St. Mary Hospital. Cepat oppa!"

.

.

.

Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Di saat ia yakin bahwa ia memang mencintai Jihoon dan ingin serius berhubungan, Jihoon justru memutuskannya. Dan di saat ia yakin ia harus mendapatkan Jihoon kembali, mereka berdua justru kecelakaan. Apa ini karma baginya yang sudah terlalu sering menyakiti Jihoon?

Soonyoung duduk merosot di depan _emergency room_ dengan kepala menempel di lututnya. Bunyi langkah kaki yang berlari ke arahnya berhasil membuatnya mendongak.

"Brengsek! Kurang ajar! Kau berani-beraninya… Mingyu lepaskan aku! Biar aku bunuh dia! Biar aku yang membunuhnya!"

Mingyu memeluk tubuh Wonwoo yang masih meronta-ronta dengan kuat sementara Soonyoung hanya memandangnya balik dengan tatapan kosong. Seluruh energinya sudah hampir terkuras habis untuk menggedor-gedor _emergency room_ sedari tadi.

"Wonwoo, aku sudah bilang jangan panik, kan?"

"Aku tidak panik! Mingyu lepaskan aku! Jihoon, Jihoon… Mingyu aku tidak ingin kehilangan Jihoon. Aku bahkan belum meminta maaf dengannya."

"Ssshhh… Sayang, kita tidak akan kehilangan noona. Jihoon-noona itu kuat dan tidak mungkin menyerah sekarang, ok?"

Tapi kata-kata Mingyu sama sekali tidak didengar oleh Wonwoo. Wanita itu terlalu sibuk menangis kencang. Mingyu kembali memandang Soonyoung yang masih duduk di bawahnya. Sedih, marah dan kasihan bercampur menjadi satu hingga Mingyu sendiri tidak tau emosi mana yang paling dominan sekarang.

"Hyung, lebih baik hyung pergi sekarang." gumam Minyu pelan.

"Tapi…"

" _Please_ hyung. Akan lebih baik jika hyung kembali ke apartment dan istirahat. Aku… Aku akan menghubungi hyung mengenai kondisi Ji-noona nanti."

Soonyoung menghela nafas panjang dan berdiri. Wonwoo menghentikan isak tangisnya sebentar dan siap mengangkat tangannya lagi jika Mingyu tidak segera memiting tangannya.

"Maaf."

"Apa kau pikir kata-kata busukmu itu akan merubah semuanya? Apa kata maafmu bisa menyembuhkan semua luka di hati Jihoon? Apa kata maafmu bisa membuat posisi kalian dibalik sekarang huh? Jihoon yang di sini sementara kau sekarat di dalam. Jawab aku, idiot yang tidak berguna!"

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi telah terjadi. Pulang dan istirahatlah."

Soonyoung mengangguk. Tapi langkahnya kembali terhenti saat melihat orang yang berdiri di ujung koridor dengan nafas yang terputus-putus.

Choi Seungcheol langsung berlari ke arah Soonyoung seperti banteng yang melihat kain merah, tinjunya mendarat di rahang Soonyoung dengan sangat kuat hingga punggung lelaki itu kembali menabrak dinding rumah sakit. Belum sempat Soonyoung mencerna apa yang terjadi, Seungcheol sudah mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan menariknya berdiri lagi.

"Sialan, Soonyoung. Kau tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang kau miliki huh? Kau merebut Jihoon dariku, lalu kau hancurkan hatinya dan sekarang kau mau membunuhnya. Apa kau manusia? Apa kau punya hati? Aku biarkan kau memiliki Jihoon bukan untuk disakiti. Aku membiarkannya denganmu karena aku ingin dia bahagia. Sekarang apa yang aku dapat huh? Wanita yang aku cintai kritis? Sekarat? Mati?! Kau juga ingin membunuhku huh?"

"Seungcheol-oppa!"

Kali ini Boo Seungkwan yang berlari lalu segera memiting lengan Seungcheol dan menariknya menjauhi Soonyoung yang kembali merosot ke dinding. Tapi ia segera berdiri ketika pintu _emergency room_ terbuka dan seorang dokter keluar dengan masker menutupi separuh wajahnya. Mata dokter tersebut langsung melebar ketika melihat Seungcheol dan ia membuka maskernya.

"Seungcheol! Bagaimana kau bisa di sini?"

"Tidak penting, Jisoo-ah. Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Apa aku bisa berbicara secara _private_ dengan keluarganya?"

"Dokter, kami semua keluarganya. Eumm… Tidak semuanya tapi setidaknya kami orang terdekatnya. Keluarganya masih di Busan." jawab Mingyu pelan.

"Hhh… Baiklah. Kami mencoba melakukan semua yang kami bisa untuk menyelamatkan Lee Jihoon. Tapi luka yang dideritanya terlalu berat dan ia kehilangan cukup banyak darah. Hampir seluruh tulang di tubuh bagian kanannya mengalami patah atau retak yang cukup parah termasuk beberapa tulang rusuknya. Lee Jihoon dalam keadaan koma dan kami juga tidak bisa memprediksi kapan ia bisa bangun. Dan jika dia bisa bangun-pun, kami tidak yakin ia bisa beraktivitas dengan normal. Beberapa saraf-sarafnya terutama di punggung, banyak yang mengalami kerusakan akibat kecelakaan tadi. Selain itu, benturan yang cukup keras juga terjadi di bagian kepalanya. Walaupun berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan, otaknya tidak mengalami kerusakan tapi kami tidak terlalu bisa menjamin _after effect_ setelah dia mungkin bisa bangun nanti. Jadi intinya ini adalah _lost situation_ dan yang membuat kami tidak menyatakan dirinya meninggal hanyalah denyut nadi yang sangat lemah."

"Kemungkinan dia bisa kembali hidup?" tanya Seungcheol lemah.

Jisoo menghela nafas panjang dan melihat wajah orang-orang di hadapannya satu per satu.

"Kurang dari 40%. Maaf tapi tabrakan tadi memang benar-benar parah. Jihoon masih bisa bertahan saja merupakan suatu keberuntungan yang sangat besar."

Air mata Wonwoo kembali mengalir dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar menahan isak tangis yang berontak keluar dari bibirnya. Pelukan Mingyu di tubuh Wonwoo semakin erat dan ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan air matanya yang terancam jatuh. Kondisi Seungcheol tidak jauh berbeda dengan Soonyoung. Pandangan mata keduanya langsung berubah menjadi hampa dan tanpa cahaya. Sedangkan Seungkwan hanya menunduk dan menggeleng, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi.

"Aku minta maaf. Jihoon akan dipindahkan ke ICU dan kalian mungkin bisa mengunjunginya sekitar 2 jam lagi. Usahakan jangan terlalu ramai ketika mengunjunginya dan kalian hanya diperbolehkan untuk mengunjunginya maksimal 15 menit per jam, ok?" gumam Jisoo dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Seungcheol sebelum pergi.

"Mingyu-ya…"

"Ssshhh… Aku tau, aku tau. Kita sekarang hanya bisa menunggu noona untuk bangun, _arasseo_? Kau istirahat saja."

"T-tapi…"

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, sayang."

Bisikan lemah Minyu bergaung di koridor sunyi itu dan ia sendiri tidak yakin apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi suaranya yang lembut terus berulang-ulang seperti lullaby yang membawa Wonwoo kembali ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Choi Seungcheol adalah orang pertama yang masuk untuk menengok Jihoon. Wonwoo masih tertidur di pelukan Mingyu dan lelaki itu sendiri menolak untuk meninggalkan Wonwoo. Seungkwan harus pergi mengikuti _schedule_ berikutnya dan Seungcheol sendiri yang mengancam untuk memenggal kepala Soonyoung jika lelaki itu masih ada nyali untuk mengunjungi Jihoon.

Dahinya berkerut saat melihat tubuh Jihoon yang terbaring dengan perban yang membalut hampir seluruh kulitnya. Mesin pendeteksi denyut jantung di sebelah ranjang terus mengeluarkan bunyi 'bip' pelan, tanda bahwa wanita di hadapannya itu masih bergantung pada tali kehidupan.

"Hei." sapanya pelan dan duduk di sebelah ranjang rawat Jihoon.

Hening. Lagi-lagi hanya bunyi mesin pendeteksi detak jantung itu yang memberi jawabannya dan membuat Seungcheol menarik senyum miris.

"Aku hampir membunuh Soonyoung-mu tadi. Apa kau sekarang marah dan mau memukulku?"

"Aku harap kau sangat, sangat, sangat marah sehingga kau bangun lalu mengomel dengan suaramu yang menyebalkan itu."

"Oh ya, kau juga belum sempat menelfonku. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Aku terdengar seperti orang idiot, bukan? Berbicara dengan normal padamu padahal aku tau kau tidak akan menjawab."

Seungcheol menghela nafas panjang. Ujung-ujung jarinya mengelus punggung tangan Jihoon yang tidak tertutup perban lalu menggenggamnya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak tau apakah kau memang tidak tau perasaanku atau berpura-pura untuk tidak mengetahuinya. _Saranghae_ , Le Jihoon. _I love you. Why can't you see my feeling? This heart… This heart is always beating for you._ Tapi kau selalu berpaling dan lebih memilih dihancurkan olehnya. _Wae_? Aku bisa lebih baik darinya. Jauh lebih baik. Aku bisa membahagiakanmu. Dan aku tentu tidak akan selingkuh darimu. Perasaan ini tidak pernah hilang sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Kau ingat pertama kali kita 'bertemu' di bawah pohon di halaman belakang universitas?"

Bibirnya terangkat dan pandangannya menerawang jauh. Kenangannya kembali melayang ke tahun-tahunnya di universitas 5 tahun lalu.

"Aku pertama kali melihatmu di halte bus. Dari jauh, aku melihatmu berkonsentrasi di laptopmu. Dan sejak itu aku sudah tertarik denganmu. Aku sangat _excited_ saat kau duduk di sebelahku di dalam bus, masih dengan laptop yang menyala. Aku hanya bengong saat kau menyapaku dan tersenyum lebar lalu kembali ke sibuk di laptop. Ya, tentu kau tidak mengingat wajahku waktu itu karena aku memakai masker dan kacamata hitam. Ketika aku mengintip laptopmu dan melihat program composing yang sama denganku, aku hanya berharap 1 hal. Semoga kau juga adalah calon mahasiswi baru jurusan music di tempatku. Dan harapanku terkabul saat aku melihatmu di halaman universitas pada hari pertama masuk. Tapi sayang sekali kita tidak mempunyai satupun jadwal yang sama jadi aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh sambil berusaha menghafal jadwal dan kebiasaanmu."

"Pertama kali kita berbicara, kau menanyakanku apa yang aku lakukan di bawah pohon dan hanya melamun sambil mendengarkan music. Lalu aku jawab aku ingin refreshing dan kebetulan melihat pohon itu jadi aku ingin beristirahat sebentar. Tapi apa kau mau tau jawaban sebenarnya?"

"Aku tau kau akan datang ke sana jadi aku sudah menunggumu di bawah sana. Dan sejak itu, kita selalu berbagi tempat di bawah pohon itu."

"Kau tau, aku juga sempat berpikir bahwa kau juga mungkin menyukaiku. Bagaimanapun, aku selalu setia di sebelahmu dan kita selalu melakukan hal gila bersama-sama. Tapi aku sadar itu hanya imajinasiku saat kau menanyakanku mengapa aku tidak pernah pacaran selama tahun-tahun kita bersama di universitas. Bagaimana mungkin aku menjawab bahwa aku hanya mau pacaran denganmu dan tidak dengan yang lain? Jadi aku jawab tidak ada wanita yang menarik. Tapi kau justru mulai menjodohkanku dengan hampir seluruh teman model yang kau kenal. Dasar idiot."

Ketukan di pintu membuat Seungcheol sadar bahwa waktu kunjungannya telah habis. Ia menghela nafas dan menggenggam jari-jari Jihoon hati-hati.

"Aku tidak akan lagi mengungkit-ungkit soal tawaran YG dan akan membiarkanmu memilih tawaran pekerjaan tanpa mengomel jika kau bangun. _I love you_ , Ji. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti."

Tanpa disadiri Seungcheol, sebutir air mata bening keluar dari mata Jihoon begitu pintu kamarnya tertutup.

.

.

.

3 bulan telah berlalu sejak Lee Jihoon dinyatakan koma dan tidak ada sedikitpun perkembangan mengenai kondisinya. Begitu pula dengan Soonyoung. Walaupun ia tidak memiliki sedikitpun bekas dari kecelakaan tersebut, bekas luka di hatinya masih menganga dan terus berdenyut nyeri hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas setiap kali memikirkan korban lain dari kecelakaannya waktu itu. Dan tidak sekalipun ia pernah masuk ke kamar rawat Jihoon. Pertama, karena Seungcheol tidak memperbolehkannya dan diperparah dengan kedatangan Lee Chan, adik kandung Jihoon yang telah lama menetap di Toronto untuk kuliah dan memperdalam _dance_ , pulang ke Seoul untuk memberi Soonyoung beberapa tinju dan ancaman yang menyatakan bahwa ia tidak akan segan-segan mematahkan tulang Soonyoung hingga berakhir sama seperti kakaknya. Oh, betapa Soonyoung ingin semua itu terjadi agar setidaknya ia dapat bertemu dengan Jihoon dan berbicara dengannya. Tapi alasan kedua-lah yang membuatnya urung untuk menjenguk.

Apa ia masih pantas untuk bertemu dengan Jihoon? Apa ia masih sanggup untuk berhadapan langsung dengan wanita yang bukan hanya tubuh, tapi hatinya dihancurkan oleh Soonyoung sendiri? Apa Soonyoung sanggup?

Tidak… Tentu saja tidak. Walaupun ia seorang _playboy_ , Soonyoung tau bahwa ia melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar kali ini. Ia yang terlalu idiot dan _naïve_ , berpikir bahwa ia bisa bermain dengan wanita lain di belakang pacarnya hanya karena ia pikir pacarnya terlalu sibuk bekerja dan tidak akan tau mengenai hubungannya dengan wanita lain.

Tapi selain Soonyoung, ada seseorang lagi yang keadaannya tidak jauh buruk. Ya, Jeon Wonwoo sendiri semakin hari semakin terpuruk dalam kesedihan dan ketakutan akan kehilangan seseorang yang disayanginya. Walaupun Mingyu tidak pernah berhenti untuk membisikkan seluruh kata-kata positif yang bisa dirangkai manusia, tapi tidak satupun didengar oleh wanita itu. Wonwoo memang masih lebih beruntung dari Soonyoung karena ia diizinkan untuk masuk dan menjenguk Jihoon, tapi yang ia lakukan hanyalah meminta maaf dan terus menangis hingga jam kunjungannya berakhir dan Mingyu harus setengah menyeret Wonwoo agar mau keluar dari ruangan ICU.

"Kau terlihat pucat." komentar Mingyu saat menjemput Wonwoo di lokasi pemotretan.

"Aniya. Ayo ke rumah sakit."

Tangan Mingyu menyentuh kening Wonwoo dan Wonwoo terlalu lemah untuk menghindar. Kepalanya terasa berat dan ia merasa tubuhnya hampir terlepas dari kepalanya.

"Kita ke rumah. Kau demam dan aku tidak mungkin bisa berjaga di rumah sakit. Biar aku saja yang menjaga Ji-noona hari ini. Kau istirahat dan tidur, mengerti?"

"Tapi…"

Kecupan singkat di bibir Wonwoo sukses membuatnya terdiam dan ia kembali menunduk. Terlalu malas untuk berdebat hari ini.

"Aku dengar dari beberapa staff kalau kau sering sekali skip makan di lokasi. Kau terlalu menyibukkan dirimu sendiri hingga hampir _collapse_ seperti ini." omel Mingyu tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari jalan raya.

"Aku tau kau tidak ingin terlalu kepikiran soal Ji-noona, tapi caranya tidak seperti ini, sayang. Bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan. Aku, Seungkwan, Chan, Seungcheol-hyung dan Soonyoung-hyung juga kehilangan."

"Jangan menyebut-nyebut nama iblis satu itu." desis Wonwoo dan Minhyu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Ok, _sorry_. Sekarang _relax_ dulu, hm?"

Tubuh Wonwoo yang sempat menegang kembali lemas di bawah pengaruh kata-kata halus Mingyu. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi tubuhnya untuk berhibernasi.

"Dasar bodoh." gumam Mingyu dan tersenyum kecil.

.

.

Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo ala _bridal style_ dan membalas senyum _security_ di pintu utama apartmentnya. Dengan hati-hati, ia meletakkan tubuh Wonwoo di kamar lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Kemudian, ia memasak bubur dan membawanya lagi ke kamar Wonwoo, kali ini dengan segelas air putih dan obat demam. Tidak lupa, Mingyu meletakkan _sticky notes_ kuning di meja nakas lalu mengecup kening Wonwoo lembut sebelum keluar apartment.

 _'_ _Kalau kau sudah bangun, panaskan buburnya di microwave lalu minum obat dan istirahat, arasseo? Love you, my idiot.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Noona, mengapa noona masih tidur sampai sekarang?"

Tangan Mingyu menyingkirkan poni Jihoon yang kini telah menutupi matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Sebelah tangannya yang lain tetap menggenggam tangan Jihoon dengan erat.

"Noona, cepatlah bangun. Noona masih berhutang _fried chicken_ denganku. Noona melanggar janji noona. Bukankah noona bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja?"

Kim Mingyu bukanlah tipe laki-laki cengeng. Ia selalu terlihat kalem, dewasa, tenang dan selalu berkepala dingin. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, bongkahan beban di hatinya terlalu berat. Buliran air mata mulai menggenang dan membentuk sungai di pipinya.

"Noona, bukankah noona bilang semuanya baik-baik saja? Bagian mana yang baik-baik saja sekarang? Cepat bangun, noona." katanya di sela-sela isak tangis.

"Bukan cuma aku tapi yang lain juga ingin noona cepat sadar. Seungcheol-hyung dan Soonyoung-hyung sudah di ambang depresi. Wonwoo juga sakit karena mogok makan dan ia tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri."

"Noona, aku janji akan lebih mandiri. Aku akan traktir noona. Aku akan membelikan noona semua tipe ice cream yang noona suka. Aku akan melakukan semuanya untuk noona. Noona katakan saja padaku. Aku akan melakukannya, tapi noona harus bangun, hm?"

Ponsel di saku celananya bergetar dan ia hanya menoleh sekilas ke layarnya. Bibirnya menghembuskan nafas panjang dan ia menepuk-nepuk lengan Jihoon pelan.

"Noona, aku harus pergi sekarang. Masih ada _schedule_. Cepat sadar, ok?"

Mingyu menyunggingkan senyum lemah sebelum keluar dan menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya.

.

.

.

Soonyoung memang tidak pernah diizinkan untuk masuk menemui Jihoon. Tapi setidaknya ia perlu tau keadaannya. Tidak pernah seharipun ia bolos menunggui Jihoon walaupun hanya di ruang tunggu ICU.

"Soonyoung-oppa."

Soonyoung menoleh dari ponselnya dan mengangguk pelan ke arah Seungkwan. Biasanya, Seungkwan hanya menyapanya dan langsung masuk ke ruang ICU untuk menemui Jihoon. Tapi kali ini, ia duduk di sebelah Soonyoung dan memandang dinding putih dengan pandangan kosong.

"Oppa."

"Hm?"

"Apa arti Ji-eonni untukmu?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak terduga itu membuat Soonyoung terpaku. Lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang dan kali ini menatap langit-langit.

"Segalanya."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak dulu. Tapi tentu saja kau yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Aku hanya terus-terusan menyakitinya hingga akhirnya dia merasa bahwa dia tidak ada artinya. Dan di saat dia berpikir seperti itu, aku baru menyadari perasaanku. Bodoh bukan?"

"Kalau begitu, mengapa oppa selalu bermain dengan yang lain?"

"Aku memang banyak bermain. Aku akui itu. Tapi aku hanya serius dengan Jihoon. Aku merasa, walaupun aku serius dengan Jihoon, aku tetap membutuhkan _backup plan_. Aku tidak ingin sakit hati jika suatu saat nanti Jihoon meninggalkanku. Tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh jika tidak ada Jihoon."

Keduanya kembali hening. Dering ponsel Seungkwan-lah yang memecah kesunyian di antara mereka dan Seungkwan langsung mematikan ponselnya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku datang hanya untuk memberikan ini."

Seungkwan membuka ransel dan mengeluarkan album terbarunya yang masih tersegel rapi. Soonyoung menerimanya dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat.

"Umm… Terima kasih."

"Aku bukannya narsis. Aku hanya memberikan apa yang tertinggal dari Ji-eonni. Itu adalah album terakhirku yang semua lagunya dibuat oleh Ji-eonni. Dan aku sangat berharap, oppa mau mendengarkan lagu-lagu itu. Ini adalah album yang special bagi Ji-eonni dan dia memercayakannya padaku. Oh, terutama track nomor 4. Aku merekam lagu itu tepat di hari Ji-eonni kecelakaan. Dan itu lagu yang sangat menggambarkan perasaan Ji-eooni pada oppa. Tapi aku rasa, posisi itu terbalik sekarang."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Dengarkan saja, dan Oppa akan mengerti."

Soonyoung menatap kepergian Seungkwan hingga ia berbelok di ujung koridor sebelum menunduk dan menatap album berbentuk persegi berwarna abu-abu itu. Ia melihat bagian belakang cover dan matanya tertuju pada track nomor 4.

 _Thunder_

.

.

.

"Tidak. Dan jangan pernah berharap." jawab Wonwoo dingin.

"Sayang…"

" _Shut up_ , Mingyu. Aku tidak dalam _mood_ untuk membentakmu sekarang."

" _Please_. Aku hanya minta satu kali kesempatan saja. _Please_ , Wonwoo. Aku sangat ingin berbicara dengannya."

"Tolong beri Soonyoung-hyung kesempatan, hm?"

Wonwoo melotot mendengar kekasihnya yang justru memihak pada Soonyoung. Apa dia sudah lupa siapa yang membuat Jihoon menjadi seperti itu?

"Eonni, biarkan Soonyoung-oppa masuk, ok? Aku yakin apa yang ingin Soonyoung-oppa bicarakan pasti sangat penting. Aku yang akan menjaga Ji-eonni di sini jadi kau dan Mingyu-oppa bisa beristirahat sebentar."

"Tapi Seungkwan-ah…"

"Selamat menikmati _break_ kalian."

Mingyu setengah menyeret Wonwoo yang masih tidak ikhlas untuk pergi dari ruangan Jihoon yang kini telah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap biasa. Dan ketika keduanya menghilang di ujung koridor, Seungkwan berbalik ke arah Soonyoung.

"Pertama dan terakhir kalinya, oppa." ucap Seungkwan pelan.

"Gomawo Seungkwan-ah."

Seungkwan mengangguk dengan wajah datar lalu mempersilahkan Soonyoung masuk. Ujung bibir Soonyoung sedikit terangkat membentuk senyum terima kasih.

Ekspresi wajah Jihoon yang tenang dan terlihat seperti tengah tertidur lelap adalah hal pertama yang menyambut Soonyoung. Beberapa perban dan gips yang hampir setengah tahun lalu menutupi hampir seluruh permukaan tubuh Jihoon kini telah dilepaskan. Semua peralatan-peralatan medis juga sudah dilepaskan dari tubuhnya kecuali IV drip dan monitor pendeteksi detak jantung yang menunjukkan gelombang normal. Tapi Jihoon tetap tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun tanda-tanda untuk sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

"Hi." sapa Soonyoung pelan dan mengambil tempat di kursi sebelah ranjang rawat Jihoon.

Tangannya terlihat ragu tapi akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mengistirahatkan tangannya di atas tangan Jihoon lalu menggenggam tangan pucat itu erat. Tangan itu terasa dingin di bawah kulitnya.

"Hampir 6 bulan sejak aku bertemu dan berbicara denganmu. Apa kabarmu? Apa kau sangat damai dalam tidurmu? Apa kau sangat membenciku hingga tidak mau membuka matamu dan melihatku lagi?"

"Haerin berbicara denganku seminggu setelah kecelakaan itu dan dia ingin meminta maaf padamu. Dia bilang dia tidak bermaksud sama sekali untuk merusak hubungan kita. Walaupun sebenarnya aku yang harus meminta maaf. Ji, Haerin tidak lebih dari seorang teman baik bagiku. Dan masalah kehamilannya, aku waktu itu mabuk dan aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah ke bar bersamanya. Aku tidak berbohong, Ji, percayalah padaku."

"Haerin juga keguguran. Kehamilannya tidak dapat berjalan terlalu baik karena jadwal kerjanya yang cukup padat dan ia juga kurang nutrisi jadi Haerin kehilangan bayinya di bulan keempat."

Dan Soonyoung kembali diam. Begitu banyak kata-kata yang telah dirangkai tapi semuanya hilang begitu ia melihat Jihoon. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan ia menggenggam tangan Jihoon lebih erat.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tau aku yang bodoh karena tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu dan hanya memperhatikan apa yang terbaik bagi hidupku. Jihoon, _I'm really really sorry_. Seperti katamu waktu itu, maaf tidak akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Kau benar. Tapi aku tidak tau apa lagi yang harus aku katakan padamu. Kau mungkin akan menamparku jika aku berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu. Ya… Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya lagi. _But this love is real_. _That's why it's scaring me. This is the first time I feel like this. Because of you. Only you."_

"Seungkwan memberikan album terbarunya. Dan aku tidak pernah berhenti mengagumi karya-karyamu yang menakjubkan. Apa album itu memang untukku? Lagu itu semua untukku kan? Terutama Thunder."

Senyum miris terangkat dari bibirnya dan ia mengusap-usap punggung tangan Jihoon pelan. Suara nyanyian Seungkwan seakan-akan masih terngiang dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membenci dirinya yang begitu bodoh.

" _I'm sorry. I'm really sorry_ , Ji. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau bisa bangun. Jika kau ingin aku pergi, aku akan pergi. Jika kau ingin membenciku, aku akan menerima semua kebencianmu. Jika kau ingin aku menghilang, aku akan menghilang. Apapun untukmu. _But please wake up_."

" _I love you. I really do_."

.

.

Tubuh Soonyoung langsung membeku begitu monitor detak jantung di sebelah Jihoon mengeluarkan bunyi datar dan layarnya menunjukkan garis lurus. Seakan-akan tersetrum listrik, Soonyoung langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jihoon dan mundur. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, jarinya menekan tombol emergency di atas ranjang.

"Oppa!" teriak Seungkwan dan langsung menarik Soonyoung keluar untuk memberi jalan pada dokter dan perawat yang berebutan masuk untuk menangani Jihoon.

.

.

.

"Seungkwan-ah!" teriak Seungcheol dan berlari-lari kecil dari ujung koridor. Di belakangnya, Mingyu dan Wonwoo menyusul.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku melihat dokter terlihat panik dan aku mendengar nama Ji-noona disebut-sebut oleh mereka."

"Aku tidak tau. Aku hanya duduk di sini lalu tiba-tiba aku mendengar monitor detak jantung eonni…"

Wonwoo langsung melompat dari pelukan Mingyu dan menampar Soonyoung dengan sangat keras hingga ia terhuyung ke belakang. Belum sempat bangkit, Wonwoo kembali mencengkeram kerah baju Soonyoungn dan membantingnya ke dinding.

"Kau brengsek! Kau lebih pantas mati! Kau telah membunuh Jihoon!"

Seungkwan dan Mingyu dengan sigap menarik tubuh Wonwoo menjauhi Soonyoung yang masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Ia pantas mendapatkan semua ini.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, idiot. Kau dengar aku? Aku akan mengejarmu sampai ke ujung dunia! Aku akan pastikan kau tidak dapat hidup normal lagi!"

"Jeon Wonwoo!" teriak Mingyu dan menangkup wajah Wonwoo agar wanita itu menatap wajahnya.

Seakan-akan terhipnotis, teriakan Wonwoo langsung berhenti. Bola matanya yang tadinya bergerak liar dan terlihat kalut, berubah sendu. Isak tangisnya langsung pecah dan Wonwoo menangis seperti anak kecil di pelukan Mingyu yang menenangkan.

"Dia tidak boleh mati. Jihoon tidak boleh mati. Tidak boleh." rengeknya.

"Ssshhh… Aku tau sayang. Aku tau." gumam Mingyu tenang walaupun air matanya juga telah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Ini mungkin kali terakhir ia melihat wanita yang telah menjadi sosok noona yang sangat ia sayangi. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya ia melihat bahwa noona-nya itu tidak perlu lagi merasakan sakit. Mungkin ini adalah saat baginya untuk melepaskan noona-nya yang begitu berharga di dunia ini.

Saat Hong Jisoo keluar dari ruangan Jihoon, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekatinya. Tidak seorangpun siap mendengar kabar terburuk.

"Lee Jihoon telah sadar."

Itu bukanlah kabar yang mereka pikir akan dengar. Semuanya langsung mendongakkan kepala dengan penuh harap dan senyuman lebar Jisoo melambungkan harapan mereka semua.

"Benar-benar suatu keajaiban. Begitu kami pikir ia sudah tidak ada lagi, monitor detak jantung kembali berjalan normal dan Jihoon membuka matanya! Kami telah mengecheck keadaannya dan sepertinya tidur panjangnya itu telah memulihkan seluruh luka dan sarafnya yang rusak, walaupun tentu saja diperlukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut untuk memastikan ini. Tapi intinya, keadaannya telah sangat baik. Kami akan terus mengecheck keadaannya dan jika semuanya tetap berjalan dengan bagus, Lee Jihoon dapat keluar dari rumah sakit secepatnya."

Helaan nafas lega seakan-akan bergaung di koridor tersebut. Senyum mereka berkembang saat Jisoo mengizinkan mereka untuk mengunjungi Jihoon asalkan tidak terlalu berisik karena kondisi tubuh Jihoon masih terlalu lemah.

.

.

Jihoon sedang menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong saat Wonwoo membuka pintu dengan sedikit terlalu antusias. Jihoon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seakan-akan tidak mengenal Wonwoo saat ia menoleh ke pintu.

"Wonwoo?" tanyanya bingung.

"Oh astaga, Jihoon!"

Senyum kecil terukir di bibir Jihoon saat Wonwoo hampir memutus suplai udara dengan pelukannya yang erat. Wonwoo kembali menangis dan kali ini dengan ditambah sedikit tinju pelan ke bahu Jihoon.

"Kau idiot! Jangan pernah mengagetkanku lagi seperti tadi. Aku pikir aku akan kehilanganmu. Dan jika kau benar-benar mati, aku tidak akan segan-segan membuang mayatmu ke dalam sumur. Aku benar-benar membencimu, Lee Jihoon!"

Jihoon tertawa pelan dan terus menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya. Pelukannya baru lepas ketika Mingyu menarik tubuhnya.

" _Welcome back_ , noona. Jangan pernah membuat kami semua panik seperti tadi lagi, ok?", ujar Mingyu dan mengecup kening Jihoon lembut.

"Senang bisa kembali, Minggu-ya." balas Jihoon masih dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Sebagai seorang idol, aku merasa diabaikan, nona producer."

"Ah, Seungkwan-ah. Kemari sayang."

Seungkwan memeluk tubuh kurus Jihoon dan mengecup pipinya. Jihoon lagi-lagi hanya menepuk pipi Seungkwan pelan sebagai balasan.

"Dan berkat eonni, aku telah menyabet piala kemenanganku yang pertama."

"Benarkah? Selamat, Seungkwan-ah. Aku tau kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

"Semua berkat eonni, tentu saja."

"Dan ini adalah salah satu masalah yang ingin aku diskusikan denganmu, nona. Beraninya kau membuat album tanpa persetujuan dariku. Walaupun aku memang hanya asistenmu, aku juga tetap memiliki hak untuk menentukan lagu mana yang perlu direcording oleh artis siapa."

"Oh, sudahlah Seungcheol. Kemari dan peluk aku."

Jihoon membuka tangannya lebar-lebar dan Seungheol langsung bersarang di antara kedua lengan Jihoon dengan senyum bahagia. Ia tidak lupa mencubit pipi tirus Jihoon sebelum berdiri lagi di sebelah Seungkwan.

"Di mana Soonyoung? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Semuanya diam seribu bahasa. Tapi melihat dari ekspresi Wonwoo yang langsung berkerut tidak suka, Jihoon tidak perlu mengharapkan jawaban yang baik.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau menyebut namanya lagi." perintah Wonwoo singkat dan tegas.

"Eonni, jangan menyiksa dirimu lagi." pinta Seungkwan setengah memohon.

"Mereka benar. Ini saatnya kau lebih peduli dengan dirimu sendiri dan jangan mementingkan perasaan orang terlebih dahulu." gumam Seungcheol.

"Tapi…"

"Kami akan pergi dan memberi waktu bagi noona untuk beristirahat." kata Mingyu lalu setengah menyeret Wonwoo dan Seungcheol yang walaupun sedikit tidak rela pergi tapi akhirnya menurut juga. Sedangkan Seungkwan hanya mengangkat sedikit ujung bibirnya dan mengangguk sebelum ikut keluar.

.

.

.

"Soonyoung…"

Langkahnya yang pelan bergaung di lorong rumah sakit yang terlihat sepi. Jam di atas meja receptionist menunjukkan hampir pukul 1 dini hari tapi tidak sedikitpun terlihat jejak rasa kantuk di matanya yang lebar. Sebelah tangannya memegang buket tulip putih dengan pita berwarna senada. Bibirnya menghela nafas panjang sebelum memutar kenop pintu dan menutupnya perlahan. Ia mengambil 5 batang bunga matahari yang 3 hari lalu diletakkannya di vas di atas meja sebelah ranjang dan menggantinya dengan buketnya tadi. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas panjang dan duduk di kursi kosong. Jari-jarinya masih terlihat gemetar dan ragu ketika menyingkirkan poni Jihoon yang menutupi kelopak matanya. Nafasnya tercekat saat sebuah tangan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

"Ji-Jihoon…"

"Menyelinap ke kamar pasien di tengah pagi-pagi buta seperti ini cukup mengerikan, Kwon." kata Jihoon datar seakan-akan tidak sadar.

Tapi ia perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Pergelangan tangan Soonyoung yang tadi dicengkeramnya juga dilepas.

"Mengapa kau belum tidur?"

"Karena aku memang ingin menangkap pengirim bunga misteriusku. Oh, bisakan kau tolong menyalakan lampunya? Aku tidak terlalu suka mengobrol di dalam kegelapan."

Raut wajah Soonyoung yang terlihat lelah dengan kantung mata bergelantungan di bawahnya menjadi jelas di bawah terang lampu. Rambutnya juga masih di-style berantakan dengan gel dan _hairspray_.

"Kau baru selesai _schedule_?"

Soonyoung hanya menggangguk kecil. Kini dengan mata Jihoon yang terus mengamatinya, entah mengapa ia memiliki keinginan untuk menghilang dan tidak kembali lagi ke sini.

"Mengapa kau mengirim bunga pagi-pagi buta seperti ini? Mengapa kau tidak mengunjungiku di jam-jam normal?"

"Walaupun aku ingin, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Wonwoo membenciku, ingat?"

"Hmm.. Aku minta maaf atas perlakuannya."

" _It's okay_. Itu wajar."

"Dia pasti sangat menyalahkanmu atas kondisiku." gumam Jihoon pelan.

Kesunyian yang kembali menyeliputi mereka berdua membuat Soonyoung gelisah. Beragam kalimat yang ingin dilontarkan olehnya sejak dulu hilang entah ke mana.

"Umm… Ji?"

"Hm?"

"Apa… Apa kau membenciku?"

"Membencimu? Mengapa aku harus membencimu?"

Soonyoung yakin Jihoon tau jawabannya. Apa sekarang Jihoon sedang mengetesnya untuk mengetahui seberapa besar kesalahannya?

"Kau tau… Aku sering menyakitimu. Terlalu sering menyakitimu. Dan… Aku tidak tau seberapa besar luka di hatimu tapi yang aku tau, aku sudah sangat sering menyakitimu. Bukankah itu sudah menjadi alasan yang cukup untuk membenciku?"

Lagi-lagi hening. Apa jawabannya kurang memuaskan? Apa Jihoon akan membentak-bentaknya lagi.

"Aku memang marah padamu, Kwon. Tapi bukan berarti aku membencimu." jawab Jihoon pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Soonyoung yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Ya, kau memang menyakitiku. Ya, aku seharusnya benci padamu. Tapi tidak, aku tidak bisa membencimu. Entahlah. Aku hanya tidak bisa melakukannya."

" _Do you still love me_ , Ji?"

"Apapun jawabanku tidak akan mengubah semuanya, bukan? Kau sekarang sudah mempunyai keluarga. Dan aku tidak boleh mengganggu kebahagiaanmu."

Soonyoung tidak melewatkan senyum pahit yang sedikit tersungging di bibir Jihoon. Tangannya mengambil tangan Jihoon dan mengelus-elusnya pelan.

"Aku tidak punya keluarga Ji."

"Tapi Haerin…"

"Keguguran dan sekarang dia sudah mempunyai pacar baru. Kami tidak lebih dari kakak adik dan malam itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan karena kami berdua mabuk."

Jihoon menghembuskan nafas lega tanpa sadar dan senyum Soonyoung menjadi semakin lebar. Genggamannya di tangan Jihoon semakin erat.

"Jihoon, aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh minta maaf karena menyakiti hatimu. Izinkan aku untuk memperbaiki itu semua. Kau mungkin akan menamparku dan Wonwoo mungkin akan langsung memutilasiku tapi… _Be mine again, please_?"

Kali ini giliran Jihoon yang terdiam. Permainan apa lagi ini? Matanya berusaha mencari jejak main-main di wajah Soonyoung tapi yang ada di sana hanyalah keseriusan. Otaknya menghitung-hitung detik di mana Soonyoung akan mengatakan _'April mop!_ ', tapi tidak ada suara sama sekali. Hanya ada Soonyoung yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

Apa dia sudah siap untuk kembali memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Soonyoung? Bagaimanapun, luka-luka yang ditinggalkan lelaki itu masih segar berbekas di hatinya.

"Aku… Aku tidak tau, Kwon. Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya. Dan untuk memaafkanmu sepenuhnya."

Senyum Soonyoung bergetar tapi ia menggeleng dan menahan senyumnya. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki harapan bahwa Jihoon dapat memulihkan lukanya. Karena walaupun Jihoon mengatakan bahwa ia tidak membencinya, tapi Soonyoung tetap memiliki rasa bersalah yang besar karena telah menyakiti wanita di hadapannya.

"Aku mengerti, Ji. Hmm… Mungkin aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau harus kembali beristirahat. Dan jangan lupa minum obatmu."

Soonyoung menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Jihoon sebelum bangkit dan mematikan lampu. Langkah kakinya terdengar lebih ringan dibandingkan saat dia masuk tadi.

"Soonyoung, tunggu!"

"Ya?",tanyanya tanpa melepaskan pegangannya di kenop pintu.

"Apa kau akan mengunjungiku lagi?"

"Tentu. Aku masih belum bisa melepaskan pekerjaanku sebagai kurir bunga pribadimu, bukan?"

Dan malam itu adalah malam pertama Jihoon tidur dengan sebuah senyum melekat di bibirnya sejak pertama kali ia membuka matanya di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Jangan lupa makan yang banyak dan jaga kesehatan."

"…"

"Ya, aku tau. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan aku akan mengirimkannya nanti malam."

"…"

"Oh kau berisik sekali. Kau tau apa yang aku maksud."

"Ya ya… Bye."

"Telfon dengan siapa?"

"Seungcheol. Dia hanya mengingatkanku supaya tidak lupa mengirimkan materi lagu padanya."

"Oh sudahlah, eonni. Ini waktu liburanmu. Berhentilah memikirkan pekerjaan."

Shin Seomin atau Moa Sandell, gadis keturunan Asia-Swedia tapi tidak memiliki sedikitpun ciri-ciri Asia di fisiknya, mendengus dan setengah menyeret Jihoon dari kamar tamu rumahnya ke balkon lantai 2. Gelas kaca berisi fruit punch sudah tersedia di atas meja dan keduanya langsung duduk di kursi rotan di sebelah meja.

"Eonni jauh-jauh datang ke sini untuk liburan. Lain kali, biar aku saja yang bicara dengan Seungcheol-oppa tentang pekerjaan eonni. Dia sudah benar-benar keterlaluan!" omel Seomin dan langsung meneguk minumannya.

"Sudahlah Moa, Seungcheol hanya mengingatkan. Dan aku yang menerima pekerjaan itu jadi aku bertanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Uhhh… Menyebalkan sekali. Mengapa tawaran itu datang waktu eonni di Belgia sih? Coba kalau waktu itu eonni di sini, aku pasti akan teriak-teriak ke Seungcheol-oppa. Untuk apa eonni pergi liburan keliling Eropa kalau masih bekerja. Liburan ya liburan. Kerja ya kerja."

" _Sorry_. Aku hanya kasihan dengan Seungcheol. Aku tidak ingin melepaskan tawaran langsung dari G-Dragon lagi. Aku tau Seungcheol sangat ingin bekerja sama dengannya. Anggap saja aku mengabulkan salah satu keinginannya."

"Hmm… Aku pikir G-Dragon tidak mau menggunakan kalian lagi setelah eonnie menolaknya waktu itu."

" _Well it was in the past_. Seungcheol mengunyahku habis-habisan, ingat?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kapan eonni akan kembali ke Seoul lagi?"

"Minggu depan. Aku masih ingin ke Denmark dan Jerman dulu sebelum ke Czech dan pulang lewat sana."

"Apa eonni tidak capek keliling Eropa hanya dalam waktu 3 bulan?"

"Biasa saja. Aku kebanyakan hanya melihat pemandangan. Bukan untuk shopping dan party gila-gilaan. Hanya ingin lepas dari lingkungan Seoul untuk sementara."

"Hmm… Aku juga ingin keliling Asia begitu aku selesai kuliah nanti."

"Tentu, tentu. Jangan lupa mampir ke Seoul. Eonni akan memberikanmu tempat tinggal."

"Jangan lupa membawaku tour keliling Seoul, bukan keliling studio eonni."

"Tentu saja."

"Hmm… Bagaimana kabar Soonyoung-oppa? Sudah memiliki titik terang?"

Jihoon mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di gelas dan kembali menerawang jauh. Seomin memutar bola matanya kesal. Mengapa dia selalu mendapatkan jawaban yang sama setiap kali dia bertanya tentang Soonyoung.

"Aku memang tidak seperti Woonwoo-eonni, tapi aku tau bagaimana rasanya begitu menyukai seseorang hingga tidak mau melepaskannya."

"Kau bisa santai-santai saja karena hubunganmu dengan Daniel tidak serumit hubunganku dan Soonyoung." gumamnya.

"Ya, ya… Tapi setidaknya aku mengerti perasaan eonni. Dan aku yakin eonni bisa memutuskan yang terbaik untuk eonni sendiri."

"Aku tidak membencinya. Tidak pernah. Dan mungkin aku sudah memaafkannya. Aku hanya tidak yakin apa aku bisa menerimanya."

"Jangan memaksa diri kalau begitu. Jika eonni merasa tidak sanggup, katakan tidak pada Soonyoung-oppa. Aku yakin dia bisa mengerti keputusan eonni."

"Semoga saja."

"Tapi apa eonni memang masih tidak memiliki jawaban pasti untuk Soonyoung-oppa? Eonni sudah membuat oppa menunggu terlalu lama."

"Seperti katamu tadi. Jika memang dia tidak mempunyai _feeling_ untukku lagi, aku tidak akan memaksakan diri juga. Mungkin kita memang tidak disatukan oleh takdir. Mungkin kita memang harus melangkah di jalan kita masing-masing."

"Bagaimana dengan eonni sendiri? Apa eonni masih mempunyai _feeling_ pada oppa?"

"Kau tau sendiri jawabannya. bukan?" jawab Jihoon lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Seomin mendengus lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia menggeleng-geleng lalu tertawa lebar.

" _Unbelievable. You're just unbelievable. Let's go_. Aku tidak ingin membuat Daniel menunggu. Pestanya akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

"Dan… Ok! _That was amazing_ , Soonyoung."

Soonyoung tersenyum singkat dan membungkuk tanda terima kasih. Langkah kakinya agak setengah diseret ketika ia masuk ke ruang gantinya. Chaerin langsung berdiri begitu Soonyoung masuk dan mengisyaratkan lelaki itu untuk duduk sebelum menghapus makeup di wajahnya.

"Kau terlihat bahagia hari ini." komentar Soonyoung datar dengan mata terpejam.

"Wae? Apa aku tidak boleh bahagia?" tanya Chaerin setengah membentak.

" _Geez_ … Apa kau sedang datang bulan. Santai saja."

"Tentu, tentu."

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Chaerinn mengangkat kepalanya tapi tidak dengan Soonyoung yang masih menutup matanya. Chaerin mengangguk sekilas lalu mengisyaratkan wanita yang berdiri dengan senyum kecil di depan pintu itu untuk mendekat.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Hanya salah satu staff yang mengajak makan. Oppa mau ikut?"

"Aniyo. Aku mau pulang."

"Oh ayolah, oppa. Sudah lama sekali oppa tidak ikut makan setelah pemotretan."

"Malas. Capek. Kau tau sendiri pesta setelah perpisahan biasa akan berakhir di club. Aku tidak mau masuk _headline_ lagi. Capek dikejar-kejar wartawan."

"Oppa masih menyimpan perasaan dengan Woozi Lee?"

"Tentu. Walaupun aku tidak tau di mana dia sekarang dan kapan dia pulang, aku masih sangat mencintainya."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup lagi tapi Soonyoung masih belum memutuskan untuk membuka matanya.

"Siapa yang datang kali ini?"

"…"

"Chaerin-ah, siapa yang datang?"

"…"

"Chaerin, mengapa kau— Jihoon?!"

Soonyoung hampir terjungkal dari kursinya saat orang yang pertama kali dilihat ketika membuka matanya bukanlah _coordi-_ nya tapi Jihoon yang tengah bersandar di meja rias di hadapannya dengan senyum kecil.

"Hi." Sapanya singkat.

"Kau… Kapan… Bagaimana kau bisa di sini? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menemuimu tentu saja."

"Chaerin…"

"Aku meminta bantuannya untuk meninggalkan kita sendirian."

"Bukankah kau seharusnya masih keliling Eropa?"

"Aku baru saja pulang dan langsung ke sini begitu tau kau masih ada pemotretan. _BTW, miss me_?" tanyanya dengan ujung bibir yang terangkat.

" _I do miss you, silly. So much._ " Balas Soonyoung cepat dan langsung memeluk Jihoon erat-erat.

"Hmm… Oh, aku punya oleh-oleh untukmu. Tapi kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu."

"Apa kau ikhlas memberikannya untukku? Mengapa aku perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu untuk menerima hadiahku?" protes Soonyoung.

"Oh, ayolah. _Don't mess the fun_. Kau mau atau tidak?"

"Baiklah, _Mrs. Pretty Hope_."

"Pertanyaanmu waktu kau mengunjungiku pertama kali di rumah sakit… Kau masih ingat?"

Soonyoung mengangguk. Ke mana arah pembicaraan ini sebenarnya?

"Apa pertanyaanmu ini masih berlaku hingga sekarang?"

"Tentu. Mengapa kau bertanya?" tanya Soonyoung dengan kening berkerut.

" _Just ask_. Nah, ini oleh-olehmu."

Jihoon mengambil sebuah amplop panjang berwarna putih dari dalam tasnya lalu memberikannya ke Soonyoung. Salah satu alis Soonyoung terangkat dan ia membolak-balikkan amplop itu.

"Apa ini? _Voucher_ belanja?"

"Buka saja dan kau akan tau sendiri."

Soonyoung menyobek ujung amplop itu dengan hati-hati. Tangannya menarik sebuah kertas tebal dengan gambar sketsa Tembok Berlin.

"Kartu pos?"

"Err… Kau harus membalik kartu itu, Kwon."

Rahangnya terbuka lebar saat membaca tulisan rapi di belakang kartu pos itu. Ia menatap Jihoon tidak percaya lalu tersenyum lebar dan kembali memeluk tubuh wanita itu erat-erat.

 _'_ _Yes I will.'_

" _Thank you. Thank you_."

"Aku memutuskan bahwa mungkin kau memang tidak main-main kali ini. Dan aku memberimu kesempatan lagi. Kali ini benar-benar untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Kwon. Jangan mengecewakanku lagi."

" _I won't. I love you_. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi."

" _I love you too. That's why I made this decision._ "

Soonyoung tertawa kecil dan memeluk Jihoon lebih erat. Jihoon tersenyum kecil dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Soonyoung pelan.

"Kwon?"

" _Yes babe_?"

" _Can you release me now_? Aku tidak bisa bernafas."

" _Sure_ , maaf. Bolehkah?" Tanya Soonyoung pelan, meng-kode dengan mengusap bibir Jihoon lembut.

" _Just, do it!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Hi! Long time no see guys? How do you do?**

 **Hehe, yaampun berapa lama ya nggak nongol(?) 1-2 bulan ane kena writerblock*nangis bombay dan sama sekali nggak bisa nulis barang satu cerita. Dan pada akhirnya saya frustasi dan berhenti buat nulis. Hari-hari saya habiskan buat baca ff orang lain*ngenes banget. Terus saya buka beberapa file lama di laptop, buka ff karya kaka ****(saya amankan demi kenyamanan bersama) yang ternyata bagus kalau dibuat Soonhoon dan ane akhirnya kelabakan nyari twitternya do'i buat minta izin. dan- walla, jadilah ff ini.**

 **Jadi, apabila kalian berkenan** ** _put some reviews_** **, okay? Ini juga demi kaka **** yang udah susah-susah bikin FF ini dan juga ane yang lelah(?) me-remake ini. Jalan ceritanya tetep sama cuman ada beberapa bagian yang ane ubah terutama cast.**

 **Sekian, cuhatan ini saya sampaikan. Semoga kalian menikmati dan berbaik hati meninggalkan jejak. See ya!*** ** _ciao_**

 ** _Sicerely, Alph_**

 ** _Magelang, 23 April 2017_**


End file.
